Because You Love Me
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: O coração de Jared Padalecki já havia sofrido muito a respeito de pessoas. Uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida lhe fizera algo terrível, que deixou uma enorme e sangrenta ferida por dentro. - AU. Padackles
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Primeiro dia na faculdade. Pra completar, a bendita festa que prometera ir também seria naquela noite. Nada podia deixá-lo mais nervoso. Por um lado, Tom estaria lá, e Chad prometera fielmente que iria. Por outro lado, era um calouro que estava indo para uma festa cheia de estranhos.

Pensando bem, mataria Tom Welling depois de torturá-lo _bem_ lentamente.

Por que, diabos, ele havia aceitado ir à bendita festa mesmo? Ah, sim, Tom prometera que não fariam trotes com ele se fosse. Certo, talvez um trote não fosse uma má idéia, se pudesse desistir da tal festa.

Aonde havia parado mesmo? Ah, certo, vestir a jaqueta, terminar de ajeitar os cabelos castanhos, pegar as chaves da moto, sair de casa, trancar a porta, subir na moto antiga, que com certeza, pedia um bom concerto há um bom tempo, ligar o motor e ir até a casa de Tom, não tão longe da sua.

– Jare! – o moreno se aproximou e deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do mais novo após ele desligar a moto. – Cara, é sério, você vai _adorar_ aquela festa.

– Certo – disse, sem tanta convicção assim. – Sobe aí e vamos.

Jared religou o motor assim que Tom subiu, se ajeitando e se segurando no banco. Logo o mais novo acelerou e dirigiu até o local da festa. Era exatamente como havia imaginado. Uma casa grande, com muito barulho e carros caros no estacionamento.

– _Come on_, Jare, se anime! – pediu Tom, animado, enquanto se dirigiam para a entrada da casa.

– Eu só vim por causa do que combinamos – disse Jared, desgostoso.

– Hey, Jare-boy, você tem que se divertir de vez em quando.

Jared suspirou, derrotado, e seguiu Tom. A primeira impressão que teve da festa foi a de que não deveria ter saído da cama de manhã. O som alto demais começava a deixá-lo com dor de cabeça, e aquele monte de pessoas o olhando o deixava desconfortável.

– Relaxa, Jare – Tom lhe deu mais alguns tapinhas nas costas. – Vamos dar uma volta, conhecer umas gatinhas...

– Er, eu acho que vou ficar melhor no bar, Tom – disse Jared.

– _All right_, Jare, eu te vejo depois.

Pensando melhor, talvez matasse Tom _bem_ lentamente também.

Suspirou e se dirigiu até o bar. Por um momento, agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas por sua altura elevada, que o permitia passar por entre as pessoas sem problema, algumas delas já caindo de bêbadas.

– Me vê uma cerveja, por favor – pediu ao garçom, que lhe estendeu uma garrafa. A aceitou e a abriu. – Obrigado.

– Novato? – indagou o garçom ruivo, provavelmente uns dois ou três anos mais velho, enquanto secava a mão num pano de prato.

– Yep – concordou Jared, dando um gole em sua cerveja.

– Com essa carinha bonitinha, é bom tomar cuidado – avisou o ruivo.

– Bonitinha? – o mais novo deu um meio sorriso.

– Já se olhou no espelho, amigo? – o garçom sorriu também. – Você não é de se jogar fora, nem mesmo pra um homem.

– Assim você me faz me sentir mais desejado do que eu realmente sou – brincou o moreno, sorrindo, mostrando as covinhas.

– Só digo a verdade – o ruivo jogou o pano molhado por cima do ombro e estendeu a mão para Jared. – Natan Miller.

– Jared Padalecki – o moreno aceitou o cumprimento e sorriu levemente.

– Então, Jared – o ruivo soltou sua mão e voltou a enxugar uns copos distraidamente. – Como eu disse, é bom tomar cuidado. Os veteranos daqui não são muito... _amigáveis_, eu diria. Apenas alguns se salvam.

– Tipo você – sorriu Jared.

– Tipo eu – Natan sorriu também. – Aqui é como lá fora. Tem que se conhecer as pessoas certas.

– E que lugar não é? – comentou Jared, dando mais um gole longo em sua cerveja.

– Você tem razão – o ruivo sorriu.

– Bem, acho que vou dar uma volta, não é? Valeu mesmo, Natan.

– Nate, cara – sorriu ele.

– Oh, certo, Nate – Jared sorriu. – Até mais.

O moreno se desencostou do balcão, dando outro gole em sua cerveja, e se dirigiu a uma das varandas da casa, aparentemente vazia. Distraído, se debruçou no parapeito, suspirando levemente, cansado.

– Perdeu a namorada?

Jared quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Desencostou-se do parapeito e fitou o rapaz ao seu lado, assustado. Ele era, provavelmente, uns três ou quatro anos mais velho, embora fosse um pouco mais baixo. Os cabelos curtos, loiro escuro, estavam arrepiados e meio bagunçados. Era, também, um pouco mais moreno, mas aparentava ser tão forte quanto Jared. Fumava distraidamente, alheio à confusão e o susto do mais novo.

– Desculpa – finalmente Jared recuperou a fala. – Achei que...

– Certo – interrompeu o loiro. O mais novo notou que, em nenhum momento, o cara havia o olhado. Parecia bem mais interessado no cigarro que terminava de tragar. – Calouro?

– Isso mesmo – Jared voltou a se debruçar no parapeito. – Jared Padalecki.

– Jensen Ackles.

– Han... – aparentemente o loiro não queria manter uma conversa. – É daqui?

– Texas.

– Eu também – Jared animou-se um pouco. – Que parte?

– Dallas – Jensen apagou o resto do cigarro no cinzeiro, que Jared percebeu ter uns três ou quatro tocos de cigarro, e puxar um maço e um isqueiro do bolso do jeans. Puxou um cigarro com os lábios e o acendeu, guardando o maço e o isqueiro logo em seguida, voltando a fumar distraidamente.

– Sou de San Antonio – informou Jared, entornando sua cerveja. – Sua família mora aqui?

– Não.

Aquele monólogo já estava irritando Jared. Será que Jensen não conseguia manter uma conversa decente por mais de cinco segundos?

– Minha família ficou em Dallas – o moreno se espantou quando o mais velho recomeçou a falar. – Eu vim pra cá com o meu irmão mais velho. De vez em quando eu ligo, quando tenho tempo, e faço uma visita nas férias.

– Faz algum tempo que eu não vejo a minha família – disse Jared. – Tive uma briga feia com o meu pai, então peguei minhas coisas e me mandei. Não tinha mais clima pra mim naquele lugar.

– Aquela moto é sua? – indagou Jensen, e, pela primeira vez, ele fitou Jared, parecendo sinceramente interessado.

– Aquela coisa velha? – indagou o moreno. – É sim.

– Posso dar uma olhada nela?

– _All right_ – concordou Jared.

Os dois saíram sorrateiramente da festa, embora metade das pessoas já estivesse bêbada demais para notar, e se dirigiram ao estacionamento. Jared se constrangeu um pouco. Sua moto realmente precisava de um _bom_ conserto. Escorou-se na lataria de um Volvo, que estava ao lado de sua moto, com cuidado, enquanto Jensen a observava, visivelmente interessado agora.

– Cara, você tem uma clássica aqui! Não vejo uma dessas há anos! – Jensen parecia tão animado quanto uma criança em dia de Natal. – Uma _AJS Matchless G3LS_ ano 58 – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha. – 350cc – o moreno entreabriu a boca. Como o cara conseguia descobrir tudo isso só _olhando_? – Motor original... wow, cara, você realmente tem uma relíquia aqui! Com um bom conserto e uma ajeitada na pintura, essa garota fica novinha.

– O problema é a grana – comentou Jared. – Curta demais.

– Sem problemas – Jensen se ergueu e fitou o moreno, que arqueou uma sobrancelha novamente, intrigado. – Você não precisa me pagar.

– _Como é__?_ – Jared pensou não ter ouvido direito, mas o sorriso do loiro o denunciava. Não tinha ouvido errado.

– Eu sou mecânico também – informou o mais velho. – Minha oficina não fica longe. Se deixar essa garota aqui – ele deu um tapinha leve no banco de couro. – Hoje, me dá uns três dias que ela vai deixar qualquer outra moto nova no chinelo.

– Sei não, Jensen... – murmurou Jared. – Eu não tenho dinheiro pra isso...

– E eu disse que você não precisa me pagar – repetiu o loiro. – _Come on_, Jay, uma beleza como essa eu conserto com gosto.

– Tá tirando um sarro de mim, não é?

– Tô não – o mais velho meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

– Ei, Ackles! – os dois se viraram a tempo de ver um homem, uns três anos mais velho que Jensen, cabelos castanhos e curtos e olhos extremamente azuis se aproximou, sorrindo, e passou o braço pelos ombros de Jensen. – _Son of a bitch¹_, eu te procurei em todo o lugar! Fala aí, Jenny, já tá convencendo o calouro a sair com você?

Jensen riu, mas Jared engoliu em seco.

– Você é um tremendo idiota, Collins – disse o loiro.

– E é exatamente por isso que você me ama, Jensen Ross Ackles – riu o outro.

– Misha Collins, você é horrível – Jensen se desvencilhou do amigo.

– Obrigado, eu tento, Jenny.

– É _Jensen_ – corrigiu o loiro.

– E então – Misha se voltou para Jared, que deu um sorriso meio forçado. – Você é o Padalecki, não é?

– Eu mesmo – disse Jared, seu nervosismo querendo começar a voltar.

– Ah, o Tom falou de você – Misha estendeu a mão para o moreno, que aceitou o cumprimento. – Jared, não é? Misha Collins.

– Virou "Collins" porque ele não conseguia soletrar o próprio nome antes – Jensen recebeu do mais velho um forte tapa na nuca pela piada. – Cretino desgraçado!

– Relaxa aí, Jenny.

Jared sorriu levemente enquanto enfiava as mãos no fundo dos bolsos da jaqueta. Pelo visto, Jensen e Misha eram daqueles "veteranos que se salvavam", como dissera Natan.

– Então, Jay – o moreno piscou e voltou a fitar Jensen. – Eu não tava te zoando.

– Tá falando sério? _Mesmo?_

– Mesmo – Jensen sorriu diante da descrença do novato. – Fala aí, Misha, eu não conserto essa garota aqui? – apontou para a moto de Jared.

– Três dias e essa coisa deixa qualquer outra pra trás – concordou o outro.

– Eu falei – sorriu Jensen.

– Wow, cara, você vai restaurar essa coisa aí? – indagou Misha.

– Yep – sorriu o loiro. – Mas o dono precisa deixar. E aí, dono? – ele voltou a fitar Jared, sorrindo marotamente. – Vai deixar?

– Er... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, em dúvida. Havia acabado de conhecer o cara. Mas ele não parecia estar brincando. Aliás, parecia animado só de pensar na possibilidade de restaurar a moto do moreno. – Certo.

Jensen sorriu, e deveria ter parecido mais uma criança em dia de Natal, porque Misha gargalhou da cara que ele fez. Levou um soco no ombro, de leve, em recompensa, mas logo se refez de seu ataque de risos.

– Jen, _por Deus_, você é pior que criança em Natal quando pega uma coisa dessas pra consertar – gracejou Misha.

– Me deixa ser feliz, Misha, seu bastardo idiota – Jensen piscou, ainda sorrindo. – Vai ficar mais um pouco?

– Yep, senão a Cassidy me mata – o moreno passou o dedo pela garganta, num gesto bem claro do que aconteceria se não ficasse.

– Boa sorte, então – riu Jensen. – E aí, Jay – o mais novo voltou a fitar o loiro. – Vamos?

– Han, e pra _onde_, exatamente? – indagou Jared.

– _Come on_ – Jensen piscou, sorrindo. – Não vou violentar você. Só tô querendo cair fora desse lugar.

– Bem-vindo ao clube – Jared sorriu levemente.

– Então, vai dirigir ou ficar dando em cima de mim? – indagou Jensen, rindo.

– Com certeza eu fico com a primeira opção – o mais novo riu.

**-----J2-----**

– Então – Jared desligou a moto e desceu. – _Essa_ é a sua casa?

– _Come on_ – Jensen sorriu e puxou um molho de chaves do bolso. Aproximou-se do portão da garagem e o destrancou, o empurrando para cima com certo esforço. – Lar, doce lar – sorriu levemente. – Entra aí, Jay.

– Certo.

Jared empurrou a moto até a garagem de Jensen, que acendeu as luzes. Quando o mais novo entrou, puxou o portão para baixo e o trancou, depois se virou para encarar o moreno, sorrindo levemente.

– _All right_ – Jared passou os olhos pelo lugar. – Essa é a sua oficina? No duro?

– É sim – sorriu Jensen.

– Parece mais um dos quartos da Casa Branca!

– Não exagera – o loiro gargalhou. – Pode deixar ela aí. Vou cuidar bem da sua garota. Aceita uma cerveja?

– Com certeza – Jared sorriu.

Seguiu Jensen até a cozinha. Apesar de a casa ser um pouco maior que a sua, era extremamente desorganizada, com roupas e objetos espalhados por todo o canto. Jensen parecia ser do tipo que não ligava para organização.

– Aqui – o loiro estendeu uma das garrafas de cerveja aberta para o mais novo, que aceitou e sorriu. Por brincadeira, brindaram rapidamente. – Então, Jay – ele deu um gole em sua cerveja, se recostando no balcão da pia enquanto Jared se recostava na pequena mesa. – O que o fez vir para Lawrence?

– Oportunidade – o moreno deu um gole em sua cerveja também. – De começar uma vida nova. De ser alguém, realmente. E você?

– Digamos que tirou as palavras da minha boca, meu amigo – disse Jensen. – Além dos problemas familiares, minha vida anda um verdadeiro caos.

– Deu pra notar – o mais novo passou os olhos pela cozinha bagunçada, e, por um momento, pensou ter visto Jensen corar. – Desculpa.

– Não, você tem razão – o mais velho sorriu levemente. – Você absoluta tem razão. Eu não tenho tido muito tempo para arrumar as coisas por aqui, sabe? A faculdade e a oficina ocupam a metade do meu tempo...

– E a outra metade?

– Bem...

– _Pai!_

Jared engoliu em seco e virou o rosto para observar a porta da cozinha, mas o pequeno garoto, de aparentemente uns quatro anos, já havia se pendurado no pescoço de Jensen, que havia deixado a cerveja em cima da pia para pegar o garoto no colo.

– Ei, amigão, você devia estar na cama – disse o loiro, sorrindo.

– Tia Lauren disse que eu podia esperar você chegar!

Jared observou o menino. Era, basicamente, a versão de Jensen com quatro anos, embora os cabelos fossem loiros bem claros e cortados na altura dos ombros. O moreno sorriu levemente e cruzou os braços após deixar a cerveja em cima da mesa.

– Ei, amigão, aquele ali – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Jensen apontou para si, fazendo o menino olhá-lo. – É o novo amigo do pai, Jared.

– Oi, tio Jared – o menino acenou para Jared, que sorriu e acenou de volta.

– Jensen Ross Ackles! – até Jared se encolheu um pouco com o tom de voz da mulher loira que havia entrado na cozinha, de braços cruzados e, visivelmente furiosa.

– O-oi, Lauren – Jensen gaguejou levemente. – Tudo bem?

– Você tem noção do horário?!

– Han... – Jensen olhou para o relógio e mordeu o lábio inferior. – "Estou no horário do toque de recolher, mãe?"

– Seu...! – Lauren pensou se era uma boa idéia xingar Jensen de todos os nomes possíveis que conhecia na frente do filho dele. Decidiu-se que não. – Amanhã vamos ter uma bela conversa, Ackles.

– Certo... – Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento quando Lauren saiu, batendo a porta com força extrema. – Eu juro que quero morrer amigo dessa mulher. E você, senhor Leo, deveria estar na cama.

– Oh, papai, só mais um pouquinho – Leo se agarrou mais no pescoço do pai, que revirou os olhos, sorrindo meio constrangido para Jared.

– Se importa de esperar um pouco?

– Claro que não – garantiu Jared. – Vou ficar legal. Não vou tentar cortar os pulsos, pode deixar.

– Acho bom – Jensen riu levemente e ajeitou o filho no colo, saindo da cozinha.

Jared sorriu. De tudo o que havia imaginado sobre Jensen até ali (se é que conseguira), não havia nem passado por sua mente que ele tivesse um filho. Na verdade, ele, nem de longe, se parecia com aquele cara que vira fumando na varanda. Aquilo, com certeza, provava a tão aclamada frase "nem tudo é o que parece".

_All right_, frases filosóficas não cabiam muito no momento.

Suspirou levemente e recuperou sua cerveja, dando um longo gole. Depois de uns dez minutos, Jensen voltou, sorrindo levemente, e recuperou sua cerveja.

– Desculpa por isso, cara – pediu.

– Tudo bem – Jared sorriu levemente e pousou a garrafa vazia de cerveja em cima da mesa, cruzando os braços em seguida. – Entendi agora o porquê da falta de tempo pra dar um jeito nessa zona... opa! Foi mal, cara – o moreno sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Que é isso, até eu acho que isso aqui tá uma zona – Jensen riu, pegando mais duas cervejas. Aquela noite seria longa, provavelmente. – E então, cara, você tem mais alguma relíquia guardada em casa?

– Se você chama assim... – o mais novo sorriu levemente, mostrando as covinhas. – Eu tô com um Impala 67 parado na minha garagem.

– Tá de brincadeira.

– Não mesmo.

– Cara, um Impala 67? – o loiro cruzou os braços, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente. – Não vejo um desses desde que sai de Dallas. Então, Jay – Jared sorriu levemente. – Oh, _come on_, não vamos passar a noite toda na cozinha, pelo amor de Deus. Vem. E sinta-se em casa, ouviu bem? – avisou, saindo da cozinha.

Jared seguiu Jensen. A sala do loiro era, se possível, ainda mais desorganizada. Jensen sorriu, meio constrangido, e empurrou algumas coisas de cima do sofá para o chão, arrumando espaço suficiente para os dois se sentarem.

– Desculpa mesmo pela zona – pediu o mais velho. – É que faz tempo que não vem nenhum amigo aqui, então... – ele balançou os ombros.

– E a Lauren, é o que sua? – indagou Jared. – Namorada... esposa...?

– Oh, não, não – Jensen meneou a cabeça. – Ela é minha melhor amiga. É quem cuida do Leo quando eu não tenho tempo.

– Você é...

– Pai solteiro – completou Jensen. – Isso mesmo.

– Posso perguntar o que houve? – indagou Jared.

– Caso antigo, sabe? – o mais velho suspirou, dando um gole em sua cerveja. – De algumas semanas. Uma coisa boba. Aí eu fiquei sabendo que ela tava grávida. Ela queria abortar, mas eu não. Acabou que ela aceitou a gravidez, se eu cuidasse da criança.

– E você...?

– Cara, eu não sei – Jensen sorriu levemente. – Sabe, era uma pessoa a mais na minha vida, alguém que eu tinha que cuidar... fez eu me lembrar de casa... e, realmente, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, faria a mesma coisa.

– Você deve ser bem feliz, não é? – indagou Jared.

– Com algumas restrições, mas é, acho que eu posso dizer que sou um cara sortudo – disse Jensen. – E você? Não tem família por aqui mesmo?

– Não – o mais novo meneou a cabeça. – Tom disse que tinha uma bela oportunidade pra mim aqui. E, depois do que houve com o meu pai, eu... eu sei lá... – Jared observou a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos. – Eu só queria recomeçar... pra bater a real mesmo, eu fugi... sei lá... eu acho que não sou aquela pessoa – ele suspirou e fitou algum canto a esmo na parede pintada de azul. – Que eu realmente gostaria que eu fosse.

– Nunca somos – disse Jensen. – Eu acho que sempre vai existir aquela coisa que não gostamos em nós mesmos.

– Pra um cara que mal queria conversar comigo, você até que tá mandando umas frases _bem_ filosóficas, Jen – Jared sorriu.

– Hábito, Jay – o mais velho sorriu. – E você é um novato legal.

– E você um veterano legal – o moreno sorriu e deu um gole em sua cerveja. – Me diz aí, os caras da faculdade são tão ruins quanto me falaram?

– Andou se informando nos lugares certos, meu amigo – Jensen também deu um gole em sua cerveja.

– Obrigado por me animar – ironizou Jared.

– _Come on_! – Jensen riu. – Não vai ser tão ruim assim, _baby_.

– Pode parar de dar em cima de mim um minuto? – riu o mais novo.

– Ah, não, você é sexy demais – Jensen gargalhou, passando a mão insinuosamente pelas costas largas do mais novo. – Ter esperança não é crime.

– _Shut up_, idiota – sorriu o moreno, afastando o braço de Jensen.

Ficaram conversando por coisas banais por horas a fio. Jared jamais imaginara que, embora Jensen fosse introvertido e até meio antipático no começo, podia falar por horas, sempre engraçado e animado. O mais novo não ficava para trás. Ambos tinham seus momentos de lançar piadinhas ácidas contra o outro, mas nada demais. Por um momento, Jared pensou que já conhecia aquele cara há anos.

– Caralho – Jared arregalou os olhos levemente ao observar o relógio de pulso. – Tá quase amanhecendo!

– Eu notei – Jensen bocejou. – Dorme aí, cara.

– Han?

– _Come on_, até parece que eu ia deixar você sair de casa no meio da madrugada – o mais velho fez uma pose ridiculamente excessiva de mãe coruja. – Na-na-ni-na-não, mocinho, você vai cochilar aqui.

– Jen, é sério, não precisa.

– Sem discussão, gigante – Jensen sorriu. – Vem, Jay, eu te mostro o quarto de hóspedes.

– Okay...

**-----J2-----**

– Bom-dia – Jared bocejou e se espreguiçou levemente, sorrindo para Jensen em seguida, que sorriu levemente. – Cheiro de café...

– Dia de sorte, boneca, eu estou bem-humorado – o loiro estendeu um copo de café para Jared, que aceitou e sorriu, tomando um gole. – E aí? Passei no teste?

– Cara, eu vou tomar café aqui todo dia! – sorriu o mais novo, bebendo mais um gole. – Isso está ótimo, Jen!

– Valeu – o mais velho sorriu levemente. – Só não abusa.

– Vou tentar, eu prometo – riu Jared, mas olhou para o relógio em cima da pia. – Cara, eu ainda tenho que passar em casa pra pegar minhas coisas!

– Então eu te vejo na faculdade – sorriu Jensen.

– Valeu mesmo, Jen – Jared terminou de beber o café. – Tem problema de eu pegar a moto? Só pra eu não me atrasar?

– Que é isso, cara? – Jensen riu. – A moto é sua.

– Valeu mesmo, Jen, eu deixo ela aqui quando sair.

Jared saiu e tirou a moto da garagem com a ajuda de Jensen. Conversaram por uns poucos minutos até o mais novo se lembrar do horário e voltar para casa. Juntou suas coisas rapidamente, jogando tudo dentro da mochila velha, e saiu correndo, trocando de roupa com a mesma rapidez.

Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e subiu na moto, rumando para a faculdade. Estacionou a moto perto de outras, com certeza em melhor estado que a sua, mas não se importou, saiu correndo para a faculdade. Por sorte, não esbarrou em ninguém no caminho e, incrivelmente, não estava atrasado.

– Ei, Jare-boy!

Ele parou e se virou, sorrindo levemente para Tom, que se aproximou e lhe deu uns tapinhas fracos no ombro, sorrindo.

– E aí, Jare, conheceu alguém especial na festa? – indagou o mais velho. – Não encontrei mais você.

– Eu fui embora antes, se é isso o que quer saber, Tom, e não fui com uma garota – garantiu Jared. – E você?

– Cara, a noite foi _ótima_! – Tom fez questão de frisar a última palavra, fazendo o mais novo revirar os olhos esverdeados. – Mas, fala aí, além de garotas, conheceu alguém? Sabe, pra ajudar por aqui?

– É, eu acho que sim. O cara é legal.

– Ei, Jay! – Jensen se aproximou, sorrindo, e largou a mochila nos pés, pousando os olhos em Tom. – Wow, Welling, eu não sabia que o gigante tinha dono.

– Jensen Ackles conversando com um novato? – Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O Apocalipse se aproxima! Corram e salvem suas vidas!

– Não enche, Welling – o loiro revirou os olhos. – Ei, Jay – o moreno o fitou. – Ainda vai me deixar restaurar aquela garota, não é?

– Com certeza – sorriu Jared.

– Certo – Jensen jogou a mochila por cima do ombro e sorriu levemente. – Te vejo mais tarde, Jay.

– Jared Padalecki – Tom pareceu chocado após Jensen sumir numa sala. – Eu não acredito que você fez amizade com Jensen Ackles!

– Qual é o problema? – indagou o mais novo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Digamos que ele é o cara fodão que faz parte do clube exclusivo de caras fodões que controla o resto dos veteranos – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Tá de sacanagem comigo – disse o mais novo, acompanhando o amigo.

– Não mesmo – Tom parou na porta de uma sala. – Então, te cuida, amigo. Tá na minha hora. Eu te vejo depois.

– Falou.

Jared rumou para sua sala, ainda pensando no que Tom havia falado. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras vagas no fundo da sala e descansou a mochila no pé da mesa. Suspirou e apoiou os cotovelos na madeira da mesa, descansando o rosto nas mãos.

– Algum problema?

Ele ergueu os olhos e sorriu levemente. Uma mulher, de sua idade, os longos cabelos, loiros claros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo perfeito, olhos azuis feito água e corpo escultural, o que faria qualquer homem babar, se sentou na beira de sua mesa, o fazendo sorrir levemente.

– Cansaço – disse Jared. – Dormi pouco.

– Nervosismo? – indagou ela.

– Quem dera – o moreno sorriu. – Fiquei conversando quase a noite toda.

– Só "conversando"? – ela sorriu também.

– Só – Jared riu. – Com o meu amigo.

– Ah, sim, agora eu entendi – ela lhe estendeu a mão. – Barbara Rolari, mas pode me chamar de Barbie.

– Jared Padalecki – o moreno aceitou o cumprimento.

– Muito prazer, Jared – ela se sentou na cadeira vazia em frente à sua carteira e se virou para fitá-lo.

– Então, Barbie – o moreno sorriu. – Acha que vai ser difícil?

– Sempre é difícil pra gente, não acha? – ela sorriu também.

– Nem me fala.

– Já tem companhia pro almoço hoje? – indagou Barbie.

– Han, na verdade não, eu acho – o moreno coçou a nuca.

– Aceita uma?

– Claro – a loira sorriu, o fazendo sorrir também.

Logo a aula começou. Até a hora do almoço, foi tudo extremamente calmo, e era exatamente isso que deixava Jared mais apreensivo. Arrumou as coisas rapidamente na mochila e esperou Barbie arrumar as suas coisas, que eram, na maioria, cor-de-rosa, para saírem da sala. Encontraram Tom e Chad no meio do caminho para a cafeteria e conversaram bastante. Jared gargalhou de uma piada de Chad, mas parou assim que viu Jensen num canto afastado da cafeteria, ouvindo algo que uma Lauren furiosa fazia esforço para não berrar.

– Han, licença – pediu, se levantando.

Aproximou-se de Jensen no exato momento em que Lauren saía furiosa. O loiro abaixou a cabeça, constrangido, e coçou a nuca, fazendo o mais novo segurar seu ombro. Jensen ergueu os olhos esverdeados e sorriu tristemente.

– Ei, tudo bem? – indagou Jared.

– Levei uma comida de rabo daquelas – suspirou Jensen. – Mas de boa, eu tava merecendo essa mesmo... então, como está indo o primeiro dia?

– Ainda está bem – Jared sorriu e soltou o ombro do mais velho. – Parece que o seu não anda bem.

– Esquece – pediu Jensen. – Já vi que arrumou companhia pro almoço – ele lançou um olhar à mesa onde Jared estava antes.

– Vem ficar com a gente – convidou o moreno.

– Ah, valeu, mas não – disse Jensen.

– _Come on_, Jen – insistiu Jared.

– Não, Jay – repetiu o mais velho, um pouco mais alto e mais frio. – Depois a gente se fala, okay? Você me dá uma carona?

– Claro – disse Jared, suspirando meio derrotado.

O mais novo esperou Jensen sair da cafeteria para voltar para a mesa, se sentando, alheio ao que os outros conversavam. Só acordou de seu devaneio quando Chad estralou os dedos bem perto do seu rosto, o fazendo piscar algumas vezes.

– Eita, Jare, o que foi? – indagou Tom.

– Nada – ele roubou algumas batatas fritas do prato de Chad, ignorando as reclamações do loiro.

– Então, o Tom disse que você fez amizade com o Ackles – o loiro quis puxar conversa, fazendo Jared fitá-lo, ainda roubando suas batatinhas.

– Algum problema, Chad? Não sou ciumento, sabe?

– Vá à merda, Padalecki – riu Chad. – Só achei estranho. Aliás, todo mundo achou. Ackles mal fala. Acho que eu só o vi conversar com duas pessoas desde que está aqui, o tal Collins e a gostosa da Lauren.

– E?

– Qual é, vai dizer que isso não é estranho?

– Só porque você é um pervertido que fala com qualquer coisa que encontra, nem todo mundo tem que ser assim, Chad – disse Jared.

– Não baixa o nível, Jare-boy – pediu Tom.

– Posso tentar – riu o moreno.

– Calma aí, meninos... olha a pressão – comentou Barbie, sorrindo.

– Tudo bem, Barbie – Jared sorriu.

**-----J2-----**

– Ei, Jay – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, os empurrando para trás, e sorriu para Jensen, que correu um pouco para alcançá-lo. – Achei que ia me deixar aqui.

– Que é isso – o moreno sorriu e tirou a mochila do ombro. – Leva pra mim?

– Claro – Jensen aceitou a mochila do mais novo e a jogou em cima da sua, segurando firmemente para não cair. – Ei, Jay.

– Que é? – indagou Jared, observando Jensen por cima do ombro enquanto virava a chave, ligando o motor da moto.

– Vamos tomar uma cerveja comigo – convidou o mais velho.

– Você não tem que ir pra casa? – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não – o loiro meneou a cabeça. – O Leo tá na escolinha e eu não tô muito a fim de ficar em casa brisando. Só abro a oficina daqui umas duas horas, então...

– Okay – Jared revirou os olhos e sorriu. – Sobe aí.

– Valeu.

Jensen subiu e se ajeitou atrás de Jared, segurando a cintura do moreno com um pouco de firmeza, e Jared xingou até o sétimo inferno por corar levemente com aquele toque. Ainda bem que Jensen não podia vê-lo.

– Tudo bem, né? – indagou o loiro.

– De boa – disse Jared. – Pode se segurar melhor, se quiser. Não vou molestar você depois, pode confiar – riu baixinho, fazendo Jensen rir.

O loiro passou o braço por sua cintura, fazendo a distância entre eles diminuir e Jared corou um pouco mais ao sentir Jensen descansar a cabeça em suas costas. Mandou aquela maldita vergonha pra bem longe e acelerou. Seguiu para o barzinho atrás da faculdade que o mais velho havia indicado e estacionou, sentindo um leve arrepio e desapontamento por Jensen descer da moto, o soltando.

– Tudo okay, Jay?

– Han? Ah, tá – o moreno sorriu levemente e desligou a moto, enfiando a chave no bolso e aceitando sua mochila de volta. – Vamos?

– _All right_.

Entraram no barzinho pouco movimentado e com ares de bom lugar. Jensen indicou uma mesinha perto da janela, e Jared o acompanhou, deixando a mochila de qualquer jeito junto com a do loiro, no espaço vazio que restara no banco. Uma garçonete com ares de adolescente veio anotar os pedidos.

– Duas cervejas – pediu Jensen, logo voltando a fitar Jared assim que a ruiva anotou o pedido e voltou ao balcão. – Dia bom?

– Por enquanto – Jared sorriu. – Me diz uma coisa?

– Claro – antes, o mais velho fitou a garçonete, que voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja abertas, as entregando para cada rapaz. – Muito obrigada, minha flor.

– Você é impressionante – comentou Jared, observando a menina se afastar, rindo baixinho e corando.

– Eu tento – Jensen deu um gole em sua cerveja. – E aí? O que você ia me perguntar?

– Ah – Jared deu um gole em sua cerveja antes. – Tom e Chad me falaram que você é um pouco... bem, digamos que eles me falaram que você não conversa com ninguém, e, de repente, fez amizade comigo.

– E? – o mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Eles acharam estranho, só isso – disse o moreno.

– Tudo o que eles acham de mim é estranho, Jay – Jensen deu outro gole em sua cerveja, observando a rua pela janela.

– Eu só... – Jared coçou a nuca, meio constrangido. – Me desculpa, Jen, eu não queria... eu acho você um cara bacana, mesmo. Não tem nada de estranho. A não ser conversar com alguém como eu.

– Um calouro gigante de quase dois metros de altura? – o mais velho voltou a fitá-lo, sorrindo marotamente. – Fujam todos, rápido, o céu vai desabar sobre nossas cabeças!

– _Shut up_ – Jared jogou alguns palitinhos que roubara do recipiente em Jensen, que riu, se esquivando de alguns.

– Só faço amizade com gente que merece, Jay – disse o loiro.

– Eu mereço?

– Merece.

Jared sorriu e brindou levemente com Jensen, que sorriu também.

– Não, é que – o loiro pousou a garrafa na mesa. – Eu sou assim mesmo. Reservado, sabe? Eu não sei, acho que nasci assim... às vezes eu... – ele sorriu tristemente e baixou os olhos, fazendo Jared franzir o cenho levemente. – Esquece.

– Fala – pediu o mais novo.

– Você vai rir.

– Eu prometo que não – disse Jared. – Se eu rir, pode me dar um soco.

– Certo... – Jensen ergueu os olhos, meio constrangido. – Às vezes, eu acho que meio que "sinto", sabe? Se a pessoa é boa ou não... – o loiro baixou os olhos novamente. – Fala aí. Sou um idiota, não é?

– Não – Jared deu mais um gole em sua cerveja enquanto Jensen erguia os olhos para fitá-lo, de cenho franzido. – Sério. – pousou a garrafa na mesa também e cruzou os braços em cima da mesa. – Achou mesmo que eu ia rir duma coisa dessas?

– Vai saber – o mais velho sorriu e balançou os ombros. – Não acha idiota?

– Eu acho bom – disse Jared. – Não é idiota.

– Tá estudando pra ser psicólogo, é? – Jensen riu.

– Não – o mais novo sorriu, mostrando as covinhas. – Quer mesmo saber o que eu acho?

– Manda.

– Eu acho que você tem uma sensibilidade extraordinária – disse Jared, brincando com a garrafa na metade. – Não de fragilidade – completou quando o loiro iria abrir a boca para retrucar. – De conhecer uma pessoa só de ficar perto dela por alguns momentos, saber se ela tem interesses bons ou ruins. Empatia. E não é uma coisa pra rir. Minha avó – ele entornou o resto do líquido, voltando a brincar com a garrafa. – Era assim. Uma vez eu cheguei em casa... eu era moleque... minha – ele sorriu. – Primeira namorada tinha terminado comigo... eu tava bem pra baixo. Tipo, eu passei perto dela e ela disse "não se preocupa que ela não é a única", e eu quase fiquei em choque, mas... isso me animou, sabe?

– Bom pra você – Jensen sorriu e entornou a garrafa também. – Eu acho que você é um cara bacana, Jay. Você _é_ um cara bacana.

– Certo – Jared sorriu. – Posso saber o motivo da comida de rabo de hoje?

– Ah, umas coisas que eu andei fazendo esses dias, sabe? – disse Jensen. – A Lauren é quase uma mãe pra mim, sabe? E ela exagera de vez em quando, mas nada que eu não mereça, realmente. Quando eu me envolvi com gente que eu não devia, foi ela que me alertou e me puxou de volta pro mundo real.

– E parou?

– Parei – disse Jensen. – Pro meu próprio bem, e pro do Leo também. Eu tava numa fase bem ruim, bem no fundo do poço. Só tinha a Lauren pra me apoiar, e o molequinho – o loiro sorriu levemente. – Acordei bem a tempo de não fazer nenhuma besteira.

– Que bom, não é? – indagou Jared, sorrindo.

– Com certeza – disse Jensen. – E você, Jay?

– Eu? Como assim?

– Você sabe.

– Ah, não – o moreno se tocou do que Jensen queria dizer. – Não, não... nunca fiz parte desses grupos... eu preferia ficar no meu canto.

– Bom garoto – sorriu o mais velho. – Isso é bom mesmo. Não vale a pena. Acredite, eu sei disso – ele suspirou. – Mas... todo mundo já errou alguma vez, não é?

– Isso aí – Jared sorriu.

– Tem trabalho por aqui?

– Han... não... – o mais novo coçou a nuca, meio constrangido.

– Tá a fim de um? – indagou Jensen. – E nem vai precisar fazer quase nada.

– E o que seria, Jen?

– Ser meu aprendiz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

– Me recuso!

– Cala a boca – Jensen atirou um pano no rosto de Jared, o fazendo se calar. – Você aceitou.

– Não aceitei, _não_! – retrucou o mais novo, jogando o pano na pia. – Você praticamente me arrastou até aqui!

– Cala a boca – repetiu Jensen. – E, aliás, sua besta, você não precisa fazer quase nada, só me ajudar.

– Isso já é uma péssima idéia – disse Jared. – Tô indo.

– Não mesmo, garoto – disse o mais velho, segurando o braço do moreno e o obrigando a se recostar na pia. – E aí, qual é o problema? Não é tão difícil.

– Cara, você é pirado, com certeza – riu o mais novo. Testou a fragilidade da pia e se sentou no mármore, sorrindo levemente para Jensen enquanto balançava as pernas, distraído. – Só por hoje, certo?

– Como se _você_ fosse pegar no batente – resmungou o mais velho, fazendo Jared gargalhar gostosamente.

– Você me arrastou até aqui, bonitão, agora me agüente.

Jensen gargalhou e meneou a cabeça. O loiro se ocupou em limpar algumas ferramentas enquanto conversava com Jared, até um carro chegar, depois de um pouco mais de vinte minutos. O mais novo observou o carro por alguns instantes. Era um Volvo prateado e, provavelmente, bem caro. Quando o motorista desceu, Jared quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao reconhecer a loira. Saltou do balcão da pia e se aproximou, tentando ter certeza de que não estava tendo alucinações.

– _Katie?!_

– _Oh. Meu. Deus._

Jared se aproximou de Katie Cassidy e a abraçou como se a loira fosse um ursinho de pelúcia, a erguendo alguns centímetros do chão. Jensen meneou a cabeça e se ocupou em limpar as mãos num pedaço de pano, que jogou por cima do ombro assim que o mais novo soltou Katie, a colocando no chão com cuidado.

– Katie, eu não acredito nisso! – sorriu Jared. – _Você_ aqui no Kansas!

– Querem que eu traga chá e alguns bolinhos? – ofereceu Jensen, levando um soco fraco no braço dado por Katie. – Ouch! Assim que cobro mais caro.

– Como se você resistisse ao meu charme, Ackles.

– Tá se achando demais, hein, loira? – o loiro cruzou os braços. – Qual é o problema dessa vez? Esqueceu onde fica a marcha?

– Vá se foder, Ackles.

– Talvez mais tarde, doçura – Jensen deu um sorriso de canto, cheio de más intenções, o que fez Jared revirar os olhos. Ignorou o olhar do moreno e se aproximou do Volvo prateado, abrindo o capô e observando o motor. – Que é que você fez com essa garota agora?

– Só a revisão de sempre, amor – Katie piscou e Jensen revirou os olhos, mas a loira já havia voltado sua atenção para Jared. – Jare-boy, como você cresceu!

– Você parece a minha tia falando – o moreno riu.

– Caiam fora da minha oficina, gralhas, eu preciso trabalhar em paz – resmungou Jensen, os empurrando para dentro da casa.

– Ele é sempre assim? – Jared olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu levemente, logo voltando a fitar Katie.

– A maior parte do tempo – ela sorriu.

– E você, o que anda fazendo por essas bandas? – indagou o moreno.

– Uma visita – disse Katie. – E você?

– Me mudei há algumas semanas – Jared sorriu. – Ah, visita, é claro, alguém importante como você nunca moraria num fim de mundo desses, não é?

– Não tanto fim de mundo quanto a gente morava antes, Jare-boy – Katie sorriu.

– Se não mora aqui...?

– New York, baby – a loira piscou. – _Glamour Magazine._

– Mentira – Jared sorriu, levemente espantado. – É sério?

– Isso é óbvio, meu bem, o que você estava esperando de mim, hein, Jare?

Ficaram conversando por um pouco mais de meia hora até que um barulho alto na oficina chamou a atenção dos dois, então foram checar, mas não parecia ter acontecido nada. Apenas Jensen estava com o braço enfiado debaixo da torneira, blasfemando baixinho. Katie se aproximou, com Jared a acompanhando, e observou Jensen, que a ignorou.

– O que houve, Jen? – indagou Jared, vendo o profundo corte no braço do loiro.

– Nada – grunhiu ele, fechando a torneira e tampando o ferimento com uma toalha.

– Jen... – chamou Katie, mas o loiro a ignorou.

– O carro tá pronto.

Jared e Katie se entreolharam quando Jensen entrou na casa, batendo a porta com força desnecessária. O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas a loira balançou os ombros, indicando claramente que não sabia de nada.

– Não olha pra mim – pediu ela. – Isso acontece regularmente. Se acostume.

– Consolador – ironizou Jared. – Vou ver o que houve. Depois eu ligo.

– Vou ficar na cidade uns dias, então a gente se vê – Katie piscou.

Jared se despediu e foi atrás de Jensen. Encontrou o loiro no quarto, com o braço enfaixado de qualquer jeito e jogado na cama, de olhos fechados. Se aproximou sorrateiramente e se sentou na beira do colchão, sorrindo ao ver o loiro abrir os olhos, espantado, mas bufar ao reconhecer o mais novo.

– Que é que houve? – indagou Jared.

– Nada – disse Jensen. – Só me distraí.

– Eu notei – o moreno apontou para o braço enfaixado do loiro, que revirou os olhos.

– Jare, esquece, certo? – pediu o mais velho. – E, olha, foi mal, eu não deveria ter te trazido pra cá. Vai pra casa.

– Que é isso, cara? – o moreno sorriu levemente. – Tá com fome?

– Tô, mas...

– O que tá a fim de comer? – Jared se levantou, fazendo Jensen franzir o cenho.

– Como?

– Perguntei o que você tá a fim de comer – disse o mais novo, como se explicasse algo para uma criança. – E aí?

– Han... um prato de macarrão? – Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, acreditando que aquilo era alguma pegadinha do mais novo, mas Jared apenas sorriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Esperou alguns minutos para se levantar e descer, tentando imaginar o que o moreno fazia. Quando chegou à cozinha, não conseguiu refrear a baixa exclamação de surpresa ao ver Jared cozinhando. – Que acha que está fazendo?

– Nosso almoço – disse ele, inocentemente, enquanto sorria para o mais velho. – O que foi? Eu tenho que ser útil em alguma coisa.

– Acho que prefiro passar fome.

– Não cozinho tão mal assim – disse Jared, balançando os ombros, distraído. – Senta aí e cala a boca.

– A casa é minha – Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, tentando parecer irritado, mas um sorriso encrespou em seus lábios, o denunciando.

– Você me arrastou até aqui, se lembra? – o mais novo sorriu, fitando Jensen por cima do ombro. – Vai ter que me agüentar.

– Ótimo, um gigante que se acha um _chef_ de cozinha – Jensen fechou os olhos automaticamente e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Jared lhe jogou água. Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando tirar o excesso, e fitou Jared, que estava mais ocupado em sua crise histérica de risos. – Eu vou matar você.

**-----J2-----**

– Diz.

– Nop.

– Diz logo.

– Você vai calar a boca se eu fizer isso? – Jensen ergueu os olhos para Jared, que sorria marotamente, o queixo apoiado nas mãos entrelaçadas. – Certo. Você venceu. É o melhor macarrão que eu já comi.

– Eu disse – o mais novo alargou o sorriso, mostrando as covinhas. – Por Deus, você parece um passarinho comendo.

– Ninguém mandou você fazer macarrão com molho – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando tirar o excesso de molho com que havia se sujado, sem sucesso, e aceitou o guardanapo que Jared lhe oferecera, limpando o rosto. – Melhorou?

– Está apresentável.

Jensen gargalhou enquanto o mais novo sorria, mostrando as covinhas novamente. Embora tivesse conhecido o loiro a menos de um dia, sentia como se o conhecesse há anos. Suspirou levemente ao se lembrar de San Antonio, pousando o olha na parede.

– Jay? – o mais velho parou de gargalhar com a expressão pensativa do moreno e o observou. Parecia perdido em algum pensamento. Inclinou-se levemente e estralou os dedos perto do rosto de Jared, que se assustou. – Desculpe, mas você tava viajando. Pensando na namorada, Jare-boy?

– Não – o moreno sorriu levemente, constrangido.

– No namorado, então?

– Jensen! – se antes Jared estava constrangido, agora tinha certeza de que havia corado bem mais do que gostaria. – Que idéia absurda!

– Você corou! Por Deus, você _corou_, Jared!

– Seu maníaco – Jared desviou o olhar.

– Então quer dizer que o namorado não quer mais nada? – provocou Jensen, sorrindo marotamente enquanto cutucava as costelas do mais novo. – O que você fez pra ele não querer mais esse _corpitcho_?

– Vá à merda – murmurou o moreno, irritado.

– Hun, aposto que ele te pegou com outra, não é? – alfinetou o mais velho, ignorando a visível irritação de Jared. – Ou com outro? Era mais bonito? Ou tinha mais grana? – o mais novo suspirou, visivelmente irritado. – Han, aposto que ele era melhor de cama...

– CHEGA!

Jensen arregalou os olhos levemente quando Jared se levantou repentinamente, fazendo a cadeira quase cair com seu ato repentino. O mais velho engoliu em seco e se levantou, indo atrás do moreno quando ele se virou e saiu da cozinha a passos rápidos. O alcançou no meio da sala e segurou o braço de Jared, o impedindo de continuar andando.

– Ei, cara, desculpa, eu só tava zoando – explicou. – Foi mal, eu não sabia que ia te deixar chateado.

– Tudo bem – murmurou Jared.

– Ei, ei, eu juro, foi mal, eu não sabia – disse Jensen. – _Come on_, eu prometo que não vou falar mais nada sobre isso.

– Tudo bem, Jen – o mais novo sorriu tristemente e desvencilhou o braço do aperto de Jensen levemente. – Te vejo amanhã, _all right_?

– Jare... certo, vejo você amanhã.

O moreno sorriu levemente e saiu, fechando a porta sem barulho ao passar. Jensen suspirou e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, irritado. Por mais que Jared entendesse suas brincadeiras, sabia que, daquela vez, havia extrapolado os limites, mas não entendia o porquê do moreno ter ficado daquele jeito por causa do que havia falado.

"Jensen, seu idiota", pensou, suspirando. "Certo, hora de trabalhar."

Jensen se ocupou o resto do dia, mesmo não conseguindo se concentrar direito. Por algum maldito motivo, estava preocupado pelas coisas que havia dito a Jared. Maldita mania de "perco o amigo, mas não a piada". Grunhiu algo inteligível quando bateu com o cotovelo na pia de mármore da oficina, fazendo um choque irritante perpassar por seu corpo.

– Merda... – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando o suor que escorria. – Que dia...

– Falando sozinho?

– Vá se foder, Misha! – Jensen grunhiu de espanto ao ver o amigo. – Tua mãe não te ensinou a bater, não, porra?

– Se ensinou, eu não lembro – disse o moreno. – O que foi? Tá de TPM de novo?

– Vá à merda – o loiro grunhiu de irritação enquanto limpava as mãos num pano que havia encontrado. – Só tô estressado, então não enche. – Jensen jogou o pano no ombro e puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso, acendendo um distraidamente.

– Essa merda ainda vai te matar – avisou Misha.

– Que se foda – resmungou o loiro, guardando o maço, depois fitou o amigo. – Tá brisando ou vai dar em cima da Cassidy e quer um conselho?

– Só vim saber do meu amigo idiota.

– Que fofo – ironizou o mais novo. – Morra.

– Eu também amo você – ironizou Misha. – Que houve entre você e o novato?

– Nada – disse Jensen. – Ele é bacana.

– Você tem noção que os caras vão pegar no seu pé por causa dele, não tem? – quis saber o moreno.

– Tenho certeza, mas que se foda – resmungou Jensen, distraído, mais ocupado em tragar o cigarro.

Depois de uma meia hora, Misha foi embora e Jensen agradeceu mentalmente que pudesse voltar a trabalhar em paz. Apesar disso, não teve muito trabalho. Quando acabou de consertar um carro relativamente antigo, se ocupou em começar a dar um jeito na moto de Jared. Aquela coisa lhe daria um bom trabalho. O moreno não parecia ser do tipo que conservava as coisas, muito menos a moto. Logo uma idéia ocorreu-lhe, então sorriu e puxou o celular, discando o número do mais novo.

– _Alô_ – Jensen riu com a voz sonolenta do amigo.

– Puta que pariu, _Jarhead¹_, eu pegando no batente e você dormindo? – gracejou.

– _Vá se foder, Ackles_ – resmungou Jared. – _E é_ Jared_, sua besta._

– Obrigado pelo elogio, _Jarhead_ – provocou o mais velho, rindo ao ouvir o amigo bufar de irritação. – Agora, que tal a gente ir ao cinema?

– _Me convidando, _J-dog²_?_

– De onde você tirou essa merda? – Jensen se recostou na pia, brincando com o cinzeiro relativamente cheio. – Bem, não interessa. É que eu vou com o Leo hoje. O molequinho anda me enchendo há dias para ir assistir esse filme que tá passando, e queria saber se você tava a fim de ir para eu não morrer de tédio.

– _Que gracinha,_ J-dog – Jared riu. – _Viu no que dá ter filhos?_

– Obrigada, sei disso há três anos – ironizou Jensen. – E aí? Tá a fim de ir ou não?

– _Certo_ – o mais velho sorriu. – _Eu passo aí daqui a pouco, okay?_

– Okay – Jensen se desencostou da pia. – Até mais, _Jarhead_.

– _Até mais,_ J-dog.

Jensen sorriu enquanto desligava o celular e o colocava no bolso da calça. Por um momento, parou para olhar as próprias roupas. Estava sujo de graxa da cabeça aos pés. Típico. Suspirou enquanto fechava a oficina e logo subiu para o quarto. Tirou as roupas sujas, as deixando num canto, e tomou um banho rápido, mas o suficiente para tirar a graxa de seu corpo. Depois de uns quinze minutos, enquanto prendia o relógio no pulso, ouviu a campainha tocar, e amaldiçoou-se internamente por estar suando frio ao pensar em Jared feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada.

Antes que Jensen pudesse sair do banheiro, Leo, que Lauren tinha feito o favor de ir buscar na escolinha a pedido do loiro, chegou uns milhões de anos antes dele, abrindo a porta.

– Oi, tio Jared – o menino disse com uma voz fininha.

– Olá, Leo – Jared sorriu bem humorado, pegando o filho de Jensen no colo, bagunçando levemente o cabelo do garoto. – Onde está seu pai?

– Ele ainda tá no banheiro – o loirinho respondeu manhoso. – O que vamos assistir? – e puxou a jaqueta de Jared levemente.

– Eu não sei – o moreno fez uma cara brilhante de ponto de interrogação. – Talvez aquele _A Era do Gelo 3_, o que você acha?

Os olhos verdes do filho de Jensen brilharam, e o menininho desceu do colo de Jared com rapidez, correndo até a porta do banheiro.

– Pai! Vamos ver _A Era do Gelo_? – aquela voz fininha parecia ser quase suplicante, o moreno pensou rindo.

– _Claro, amigão! – _Jensen berrou de dentro do cômodo. – _Dá uns minutos pro seu velho aqui._

Jensen mexeu os ombros para trás, soltando um breve suspiro ao se olhar no espelho. Parecia meio nervoso, o que era uma novidade para ele, pensou imediatamente passando a loção barata que ganhara de Lauren no Natal. Tinha um cheiro gostoso de eucalipto que o deixava mais calmo. Finalmente, o loiro decidiu sair do banheiro, destrancando lentamente a porta, recebendo um animado Leo em seus braços.

– Pronto para ir? – perguntou, arrumando a gola da pequena camiseta pólo azul clara que o menininho usava.

– Mais do que pronto! – Leo riu, descendo do colo do pai e segurando sua mão.

– Oi, _J-dog_ – Jared sorriu de seu lugar no braço do sofá.

– Oi, _Jarhead_ – Jensen revidou sarcástico, enfiando a carteira no bolso do jeans. – Tenho que dizer que vou pegar o maior combo de pipoca que existir.

– Fato – Leo concordou enquanto era guiado por Jensen até o lado de fora. O loirinho deu uma breve olhada para Jared, vendo que o moreno andava calmamente ao seu lado com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta marrom. – Tio Jared! – o mais novo disse animado, puxando a enorme mão dele.

– Vê se não esmaga a mão do meu filho, certo? – Jensen censurou, sarcástico.

– Falou, papi – o moreno retrucou. – E tenta não matar a gente no meio do caminho.

– Aposto que eu dirijo bem melhor que você cozinha – disse o mais velho.

– Wow, cuidado, _tiger_ – Jared gargalhou. – Ou vamos acabar indo pra um racha.

– Não duvido – Jensen sorriu. – _Come on_, ou vamos perder o filme.

**-----J2-----**

– E quando ele... – Jared não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar enquanto Jensen abria a porta e empurrava Leo para dentro. Desde que saíram do cinema, o garoto não parara de falar por dois minutos.

– Certo, agora lá pra cima tomar um banho, vamos – disse Jensen.

– Ah, pai, ainda tá cedo – Leo fez um biquinho tão fofo que Jared teve que tossir para não engasgar com o acesso de risos.

– Banho, depois você brinca mais um pouco com o tio Jared.

– Você me espera, tio Jared? – o loirinho perguntou, fazendo o moreno se refazer de sua crise de risos rapidamente enquanto se sentava no braço do sofá.

– Claro que espero, Leo – prometeu, abraçando as costelas, que doíam levemente.

O garoto sorriu e subiu quase correndo as escadas, enquanto Jensen meneava a cabeça, tirando a jaqueta e a jogando em qualquer canto em cima da mesa. Quando passou por Jared, o empurrou levemente, gargalhando quando o moreno caiu no sofá, quase no chão, o que deixava a cena mais engraçada.

– Jensen, seu idiota filho da mãe – Jared reclamou, tentando se equilibrar para que não caísse ao mesmo tempo em que tentava voltar ao sofá, mas estava realmente difícil. Aquela posição incômoda, embora engraçada, começava a deixar suas costas com dor. – Pára de rir e me ajuda aqui, droga!

– C-certo – Jensen demorou uns bons instantes para recuperar-se de sua crise histérica de risos e ajudar Jared a se sentar no sofá. O moreno fechou a cara enquanto se sentava, de braços cruzados, o que fez o mais velho revirar os olhos e se sentar ao lado dele, lhe cutucando as costelas. – Foi mal, _Jarhead_.

– Tá bem – Jared bufou, desdenhoso. – Ei, levanta.

– Pra que?

– Levanta – Jensen revirou os olhos e se levantou. – Agora vai até ali – Jared apontou para o patamar, fazendo o mais velho arquear as sobrancelhas. – É só ir lá e voltar, meu.

– Certo... – o loiro fitou Jared como se o mais novo tivesse enlouquecido e foi até o patamar, voltando em seguida e se sentando ao lado do moreno, que cutucou suas costelas.

– Você anda com as pernas arqueadas – comentou ele, sorrindo marotamente enquanto Jensen fechava a cara. – É engraçado.

– Você já se viu andando? – Jensen perguntou. – Parece uma criança, só falta saltitar. Acho que se atrapalha com o tamanho das pernas.

– Sabe o que parece você andando desse jeito? – Jared cutucou ainda mais as costelas do amigo, o obrigando a fitá-lo.

– Fala logo se isso te deixa feliz, criatura – Jensen sentiu um arrepio perpassar por sua espinha quando Jared se aproximou, a mão que antes cutucava suas costelas agora apoiada em sua coxa, ficando com os lábios a centímetros do ouvido do loiro.

– _Parece que você deu a noite toda._

– Droga, Jared! – Jensen socou o ombro do moreno, o fazendo se afastar, mesmo que ele estivesse mais ocupado em sua crise histérica de risos. – Vá se ferrar, seu maldito bastardo idiota!

– Peguei num ponto fraco, _J-dog_? – Jared gargalhou, passando o braço pelos ombros de Jensen. – Aposto que tem um namorado por aí...

– Vá se foder – o mais velho levantou bruscamente, fazendo Jared parar de rir, mas Jensen sorriu marotamente por cima do ombro. – Ele era bem mais gostoso que você, pode ter certeza disso.

– Era, é? – o mais novo sorriu.

– Ele não andava todo desengonçado como você – Jensen fez uma imitação cômica de Jared, que gargalhou. – E ele não era tão bobão.

– Bobão?

– Você parece uma criança, Jared – Jensen sorriu. – Às vezes confundo você com o Leo.

– Como? – o moreno voltou a gargalhar.

– É sério – disse o mais velho, se sentando ao lado do amigo novamente. – O jeito que você age, parece uma criança. Principalmente andando.

– _Come on_, Jen, eu não sou assim – Jared sorriu levemente.

– É claro que é – Jensen riu. Antes que Jared pudesse retrucar, Leo apareceu, pulando em seu colo. O menininho já estava com seu pijama azul.

– Do que estão falando? – perguntou curioso, aninhando-se no colo do moreno.

– De como o Jared é mais criança que você – Jensen respondeu gargalhando, dando um breve tapinha no ombro do moreno.

– Ah – Jared exclamou, olhando seu relógio digital. – Tenho que ir.

– Por quê? – Leo ficou manhoso, abraçando-o com força.

– Porque... – o moreno bagunçou os cabelos do filho de Jensen. – Amanhã vou buscar minha prima no aeroporto. Quer ir também?

Os olhos do menino brilharam, e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

– Papai? – e virou-se para Jensen.

O loiro lançou um olhar sorrateiro à Jared, que balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Sua prima é gostosa? – o moreno revirou os olhos.

– Passo aqui de manhã, certo? – e beijou o topo da cabeça de Leo, colocando-o sentado no sofá. – Estejam de pé as oito – Jensen bateu continência, entediado, o que fez o mais novo gargalhar.

– Tchau, _Jarhead_.

– Tchau, _J-dog_ – Jared sorriu travesso, fechando a porta ao passar.

**-----J2-----**

– _Come on_, Jensen, só falta você! – Jared socou novamente a porta do banheiro, bufando irritado.

– _Me dá um minuto, droga!_ – Jensen berrou, de dentro do cômodo.

– Você já teve muito tempo pra se maquiar! – implicou o mais novo. – Anda, ou você vai ficar pra trás!

Jensen ignorou os gritos de Jared, soltando um longo suspiro. Olhou-se no espelho, dando breves tapinhas em seu rosto para manter-se acordado e não cair de cara na pia. O loiro passou sua colônia e mexeu os ombros, suspirando.

– Pronto! – berrou de dentro do banheiro, destrancando a porta logo em seguida. – Estou bonito – e pegou Leo no colo, arrumando os ombros da camiseta do filho. – E você também, campeão.

Leo sorriu enquanto o loiro afagava seu cabelo despreocupadamente.

– _Jarhead_, anda, mexa esse traseiro do tamanho do Maracanã!

– Não enche – o moreno balançou negativamente a cabeça, guiando pai e filho até a porta da frente. – Por aqui – disse indicando a esquina da direita para Jensen, que colocou Leo no chão. O menino por sua vez, correu para segurar a mão do mais novo.

– A sua prima é bonita, tio Jared? – Leo perguntou inocentemente. Jared lançou um olhar de censura a Jensen, que abafou uma risada.

– Bem, faz um bom tempo que não a vejo – o moreno refletiu, atravessando a longa avenida com o loiro em seu encalço.

Quando os três finalmente chegaram ao aeroporto, Jensen já estava impaciente nos primeiros cinco minutos. Ele e Leo estavam sentados lado a lado em algumas cadeiras pretas, onde havia um grupo de coreanos conversando entre si.

– Tem certeza que é esse aeroporto? – o loiro perguntou bocejando.

Jared o ignorou olhando por cima da multidão. Por ser extremamente alto, era bem simples procurar no meio do povo.

– Acho que a encontrei. Puta que pariu...

– Que foi? Sua prima é um travesti? – o loiro perguntou curioso.

– Vai se danar, _J-dog_. Não acredito no que essa menina fez no cabelo, ela é louca – o moreno meneou a cabeça, acenando freneticamente. – Ei, Charlie!

Jensen ergueu os olhos, procurando a direção onde Jared acenava.

– Papai, me levanta? – Leo pediu, puxando a mão do loiro. Com rapidez, Jensen colocou o filho nos ombros, levantando-se para aumentar o campo de visão do garoto. Enquanto isso, Jared abaixara o braço, andando rápido pelo aglomerado de pessoas que iam à direção oposta.

– Minha nossa... – exclamou parando na frente de uma garota, que sorriu em um lampejo, guiando-o para longe do aglomerado.

Jared examinava Charlie minuciosamente. Londres realmente a mudara, pensou imediatamente. O cabelo, antes de um castanho médio, encaracolado nas pontas, agora estava vermelho vibrante e liso. Suas roupas estavam um pouco mais "descoladas" do que antes, embora o ar de adolescente ainda estivesse por lá. A ruiva usava uma regata listrada com calça jeans e all star, sua mochila estava colocada discretamente em suas costas. O moreno notara dúzias de bottons e chaveiros por todo o objeto. Charlie ainda possuía a pele pálida cor de leite de sempre e os olhos verdes escuros, que sempre foram o ponto mais alto de seu físico.

– Jare, eu tenho que dizer... – a ruiva exclamou, arrumando a mochila. – Você ficou tremendamente gato.

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando um abraço na garota, tirando-a do chão por alguns instantes.

– E eu nunca tinha imaginado você de cabelo vermelho – e mexeu despreocupado numa das mechas do cabelo da garota. – Anda, tem duas pessoas querendo conhecer você.

Charlie franziu o cenho, deixando Jared a conduzir até o desembarque. Logo se aproximaram de Jensen, que se ocupava em fazer cócegas nas pernas de Leo enquanto o garoto gargalhava.

– Depois eu sou a criança, né, _J-dog_? – Jared sorriu, chamando a atenção dos loiros. Puxou Charlie para perto, – Essa coisa aqui é a Charlie.

– Oi, tia Charlie – Leo acenou alegremente, fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

– Que coisinha mais linda – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e apertou as bochechas do garotinho levemente, o fazendo rir. – Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho, Jare.

Jared se engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto Jensen gargalhava.

– Ele não é meu filho, Charlie – o moreno revirou os olhos depois de conseguir se refazer de seu acesso de tosse. – É filho dele – e apontou para Jensen.

– Uau – o loiro exclamou. – Pensei que sua família fosse de titãs, Jare.

Charlie gargalhou, seguindo o primo e o loiro até a saída do aeroporto.

– É bom começar a contar as novidades, ruiva – Jared comentou distraidamente enquanto andavam pela rua. – A primeira coisa é: que foi que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

A mais nova riu.

– Dá um tempo, Jare, eu precisava de um "up" no visual, estava me sentindo presa ao castanho, entende? – explicou.

– Então, Charlie? – Jensen chamou a atenção da prima de Jared. – Casada, solteira, viúva?

A ruiva gargalhou novamente, colocando uma das mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Solteira invicta, querido.

– Coitada de você – Jensen meneou a cabeça. – Tinha que ser parente do Jared.

O moreno apertou os olhos, irritado.

– Haha. _J-dog_, o comediante. – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Estão entregues.

– Não querem entrar para tomar chá? – Jensen perguntou, colocando Leo no chão e abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

– Não, obrigado, _querido_ – o moreno retrucou, sarcástico. – Tchau, Leo – e deu um abraço no filho de Jensen, que logo em seguida, pulou nos braços de Charlie.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Leo, você é uma graça – a ruiva comentou, dando um beijo na bochecha do garotinho, colocando-o no chão rapidamente.

Leo correu até os braços do pai, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que fizera Jensen rir. O loiro deu uma breve piscadela para Jared e Charlie, entrando em casa.

– Tem alguma coisa entre vocês dois que eu sei – cantarolou Charlie, dando um breve cutucão nas costelas de Jared enquanto eles caminhavam pela rua.

– Do que você tá falando? – o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– É _impossível_ notar o jeito que vocês se olham, Jare – disse Charlie, fazendo Jared fitá-la como se tivesse enlouquecido. – Não me olha assim, meu bem. É verdade. Aliás, vocês formariam o casal gay mais fofo que eu já vi.

– Dá um tempo, Charlie, você endoidou – o mais velho meneou a cabeça, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

– Endoidei, é?

– Eu diria que a tinta fez mal ao seu cérebro, se você tivesse um... – Jared fez uma careta de dor quando a ruiva lhe acertou um forte soco no braço.

– Você é um cretino – a ruiva reclamou. – Você mora aqui, Jare? – Charlie ficara admirada ao ver o sobrado de dois andares em cores claras a três ruas antes da casa de Jensen.

– Moro – o moreno respondeu, fuçando em seus bolsos à procura da chave, logo a encontrando. – Adivinha? – Jared perguntou misterioso, abrindo a porta.

– O quê? – a ruiva o seguiu, curiosa, entrando no sobrado. – Cara, você é organizado demais para ser um homem – Jared revirou os olhos.

– Vai ter que dividir o quarto comigo. – o moreno sorriu marotamente, tomando a bolsa da ruiva.

Charlie suspirou. – Contanto que você não ronque, está ótimo. Em Londres, eu dividia o quarto com três pessoas. Um casal de gays e uma menina bissexual.

– Como sobreviveu? – Jared indagou, subindo as escadinhas curtas até o quarto com a ruiva logo atrás.

– Prometi a garota que cuidaria do gato dela se ela não me atacasse e o casal de gays eu jurei que tomaria conta de uma iguana que eles compraram no Pacífico – a ruiva relatou, olhando boquiaberta para o quarto organizadíssimo de Jared.

– Você virou babá de uma iguana e um gato? – o moreno sorriu travesso, arrumando metodicamente as almofadas da cama perto da janela.

– A iguana se chamava Cher e o gato era o Sonny – contou séria. Os dois se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada logo em seguida.

– Sonny e Cher? – Jared se sentou na beirada da cama, gargalhando.

– Inacreditável, eu sei. Mas eles são bem criativos, assim como os pais deles. Escuta – a ruiva se sentou ao lado do moreno. – John e Paul eram o casal de gays. A menina se chama Yoko. E ela não é oriental.

– Minha nossa... – Jared continuou a rir, jogando o cabelo para trás. – Ou você só conhece pessoas estranhas ou eu, decididamente, jamais vou pra Londres.

– Não é pra tanto, Jare – Charlie gargalhou.

– Você tem noção de que, se a tia te ver desse jeito, vai matar você – disse o mais velho, sorrindo.

– Eu sei – a ruiva puxou uma almofada, colocando-a em cima da perna de Jared, apoiando a cabeça logo em seguida. – Mas não ligo nem um pouco – sorriu em um lampejo fitando o mais velho. – E como vão seus pais, Jare? Sinto falta da sua mãe. Ela me mandava barras de chocolate pelo correio, dá pra acreditar?

O mais velho parou de rir com a menção de sua família e, para seu azar, Charlie percebera imediatamente.

– O que foi Jare? – a ruiva se levantou, sentando com rapidez ao lado do moreno.

Jared ficou cabisbaixo por alguns segundos, voltando rapidamente a encarar os orbes verdes da ruiva. – Não falo com a família há cinco anos.

Charlie pousou a mão no ombro do primo, fazendo uma breve massagem.

– O que houve?

– Eu e meu pai nos desentendemos por... Ah... – Jared parou, à procura de um termo. – Por causa da minha orientação sexual.

Charlie ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, à procura de alguma coisa para dizer.

– Qual é Charlie, diz alguma coisa. – Jared quebrou o silêncio, inquieto.

– Calma. Estou à procura de um termo decente. Jare – a ruiva coçou o queixo, pensativa. Até que finalmente, sorriu em lampejo para o primo. – Bem-vindo ao clube dos excluídos da sociedade.

– Isso é animador? – Jared sorriu torto.

– Um pouco – a ruiva sorriu, jogando a franja para trás. – Somos mais verdadeiros que aquela sociedade puritana. Isso está mais do que comprovado. E nós nos aceitamos exatamente como somos e cuidamos um do outro. Para mim, isso é o que significa "família".

– Londres fez de você uma poeta, priminha – o moreno a abraçou com um braço. – Mas você está certa. Não me importo se amanhã você chegar aqui com o cabelo roxo, o que importa é que você ainda vai estar aí dentro – e apontou para o peito da ruiva, na parte onde fica o coração. – Pelo menos, é o que eu espero, né?

– Bobo – Charlie sorriu e o abraçou com força. – Eu te amo, Jare.

– Hun, assim eu gamo, hein? Vem cá – Jared começou a fazer cócegas nas costelas de Charlie, a jogando deitada no colchão, sorrindo ao ouvi-la rir.

– Pára, Jared!

– Não mesmo – ele fez uma leve careta de dor ao sentir o tapa forte em seu braço, mas continuou com as cócegas. Apesar do tempo, Londres não havia mudado Charlie. Isso o animava imensamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu sei, não me matem por favor! .

Só que eu realmente não consigo me dar bem com o , estou aprendendo aos poucos, sabem? HAHA'

Espero que gostem e não me matem por demorar tanto =/

Beijos e enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

– Charlie! – Jared bateu insistentemente na porta do banheiro. – Eu vou me atrasar, droga! Sai daí!

– _Calma aí, droga!_ – Charlie berrou de dentro do banheiro. – _Se você não notou, eu sou uma mulher!_

– Eu tenho que ir pra faculdade! Você tem o dia todo pra terminar de se embonecar! – o moreno socou a porta com mais força. – Sai!

– _Me dá um minuto!_ – pediu a ruiva. – Nossa, como você é estressado, Jare – a mais nova abriu a porta, dando de cara com o primo usando apenas uma toalha branca em volta da cintura. – Acabei de ganhar o meu dia – riu, dando um breve tapinha na barriga sarada do mais velho.

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Depois de alguns segundos, Charlie ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro, sinal de que seu primo já estaria mais zen que muito monge budista. A ruiva sentou-se em uma cadeira onde Jared colocara sua mochila arrumada metodicamente com seus livros da faculdade e o horário anotado com uma letra redondinha numa agenda. Charlie folheou despreocupada a agenda do mais velho, encontrando o horário das aulas e a curiosa hora do intervalo.

– Hey, Jare! – e deu duas batidas leves na porta do banheiro.

– _Quê? –_ o moreno berrou, desligando o chuveiro.

– A que horas é o intervalo da faculdade? – a ruiva perguntou inocentemente.

– _Depois de três aulas, umas nove horas. E mais tarde tem outro às três_ – Jared respondeu enxugando-se com a toalha.

– Certo – a ruiva mordera o lábio inferior, tendo uma súbita grande idéia.

– Por que pergunta? – Jared indagou, abrindo a porta. Charlie arqueou as sobrancelhas, vendo o mais velho novamente com a toalha enrolada na cintura, só que dessa vez com algumas gotículas de água descendo por seu peito e costas.

– Nada não – a ruiva respondeu, guardando a agenda do moreno. – Estou vendo _Discovery_ _Kids_ lá embaixo – e sorriu marotamente, descendo as escadas.

– E depois eu sou a criança... – Jared meneou a cabeça negativamente.

O moreno trancou-se no quarto e se vestiu rapidamente, secando os cabelos castanhos com a toalha distraidamente. Ouviu o celular tocar, então o puxou para perto, o atendendo sem observar o visor.

– _Bom dia, _Jarhead_!_

– Acordou animado, _J-dog?_ – Jared gargalhou e passou de qualquer jeito a loção barata pelo rosto, anotando mentalmente que deveria fazer a barba quando chegasse em casa.

– _Como está sua prima, _Jarhead_?_

– Assistindo _Backyardigans_ lá em baixo – o moreno comentou, ouvindo a sonora gargalhada de Jensen, jogando a mochila no ombro rapidamente.

– _Ela e o Leo se deram tão bem, não acha, coração?_

– Quem sabe não os colocamos para brincarem enquanto nós tricotamos, minha flor? – o moreno entrou na brincadeira, descendo as escadas, ouvindo a televisão num volume médio na sala.

– _Seria perfeito. Até mais, _Jarhead_!_

– Você não presta, Jensen Ackles... – o moreno reclamou, ouvindo o loiro gargalhas novamente, desligando o telefone. – Estou indo. Tente manter a casa inteira, certo? Nada de explodi-la nem coisas do gênero.

– Jare! – a ruiva o olhou, decepcionada. – Que tipo de pessoa acha que sou?

– Uma que não presta – o mais velho sorriu, dando um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça de Charlie. – Tchau.

Assim que ouviu o clique da porta se fechando, a ruiva foi ligeira até o quarto para trocar de roupa.

**-J2-**

Jared mantinha uma atenção quase monstruosa nas palavras de seu professor, embora a voz dele lembrasse muito um aspirador velho que desse um sono desgraçado. Mas era necessário manter-se acordado, especialmente pelo fato do professor passar provas orais de repente. O moreno sentiu uma bolinha de papel atingir sua cabeça, vendo Chad sorrir pateta, mandando um sinal para que ele abrisse a bolinha.

O moreno desamassou o papel cuidadosamente, reconhecendo os garranchos que era a letra de seu amigo. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela mensagem que continha apenas uma palavra: _**Intervalo =D**_. Jared ergueu o polegar rapidamente, fazendo com que o amigo sorrisse brevemente, voltando a rabiscar seu caderno.

"Chad não presta mesmo...", Jared revirou os olhos e guardou o bilhete no bolso.

Finalmente o sinal do intervalo tocou e mais do que rapidamente o moreno juntou suas coisas, grunhindo ao sentir Chad lhe dar um forte tapa na nuca. Jogou a mochila nas costas e seguiu o loiro até a cafeteria, conversando. Assim que viu Jensen brincando com as batatinhas de Misha, se aproximou e cutucou as costelas do loiro, o assustando.

– Jared, seu filho da mãe – Jensen deu um soco fraco no ombro do mais novo, que riu.

– Quem manda ficar brisando, _J-dog_? – indagou Jared. – Oi, Misha.

– E aí, novato?

– Não zoa, veterano – pediu o mais novo, se sentando na cadeira vazia ao lado de Jensen e roubando algumas batatas do prato do loiro.

– Ei, _Jarhead_ – Jensen cutucou as costelas do moreno e apontou para um grupo de veteranos perto da porta.

– Ah, meu Deus, me diz que eu tô sonhando.

– Não tá, meu amigo, pode ter certeza – o loiro riu e deu um tapa na coxa de Jared, que revirou os olhos.

– Eu vou matar essa menina, eu juro – o moreno se levantou rapidamente, indo na direção do grupo.

– O que foi? – Misha perguntou confuso a Jensen.

– _Jarhead_ não te contou da ruivinha? – Jensen sorriu malicioso.

Misha balançou negativamente a cabeça, fazendo o loiro gargalhar novamente. Para a surpresa de Jared, Charlie conversava animadamente com uma garota de cabelos castanhos. – Charlie – o mais velho chamou, sério.

A ruiva tirou um dos fones de ouvido, devolvendo-o para a garota, e seguiu o primo até a mesa onde Jensen estava.

– Olá de novo – Charlie cumprimentou Jensen, sentando-se na ponta da cadeira do loiro.

– Nada folgada você hein, ruiva? – Jensen reclamou rindo. Charlie revirou os olhos.

– Oi. Sou a Charlie, prima do Jared – sorriu em lampejo para Misha.

– Sempre imaginei que os familiares do Jared passassem dos dois metros – o moreno comentou, tirando gargalhadas da ruiva e do loiro.

– O que você tá fazendo aqui? – indagou Jared, sério.

– Eu estava entediada – Charlie fez um bico feito uma criança mimada.

– Entediada? – o moreno suspirou levemente, fechando a cara.

– Eu prometo que fico quietinha, Jare – disse Charlie. – Junto com os veteranos.

– Por Deus, eu não acredito nisso – Jared meneou a cabeça e roubou algumas batatinhas do prato de Jensen, rindo.

– Agora vem a pergunta que não quer calar – Jensen disse, imitando algum apresentador de TV. – Como foi que você entrou aqui?

– Pela porta. – Charlie sorriu marota, roubando uma batatinha.

Jensen lançou a Jared um olhar de censura quando vira o moreno gargalhando junto com Misha.

– Gostei da sua prima, Jare – Misha comentou, bebendo um longo gole de coca-cola pelo canudinho.

– Nem vem, Collins – Jensen intrometeu-se, passando o braço pelo ombro da ruiva. – Eu vi primeiro.

– Tá me achando com cara de troféu? – a ruiva franziu o cenho, fazendo Jared cair na gargalhada novamente.

– Claro que não, querida – o loiro deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. – Mas, e aí? Vai ficar três aulas em qual sala? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, presunçoso.

– Quem disse que vai ser na sua, meu amor?

– Eu disse, oras – Jensen sorriu.

A ruiva o olhou decepcionada, dando um breve tapinha na mão do loiro.

– Não dessa vez, garanhão.

Jensen apertou os olhos, fazendo a perfeita cara de criança mimada que não conseguira o que queria.

– Vai à sala de quem? Do priminho? – o loiro perguntou sarcástico.

– Não – A ruiva respondeu com simplicidade. – Na do Misha.

– Quê? – Jared e Jensen disseram em uníssono, fazendo Misha gargalhar.

– Será uma honra ter a prima do _Jarhead_ na minha sala – o moreno disse galanteador, chamando a ruiva para sentar em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

– Só eu tenho o direito de chamar ele assim, Collins – Jensen censurou, recebendo um soco de Jared. – Ow, eu estou te defendendo.

– Vai se ferrar, Ackles – o moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente, ouvindo o sinal de fim do intervalo. – Charlie, se você arrumar problemas pra mim, eu mato você.

A ruiva pulou em seu pescoço.

– Eu? Imagina, coração – e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, descendo de seu abraço desajeitado.

– Vamos? – Misha estendeu-lhe o braço direito, provocando Jensen.

– Claro, bom senhor – Charlie segurou no braço que o moreno lhe oferecera, acenando brevemente para Jensen e Jared.

– A Lauren vai matar ele quando vir isso – comentou Jensen, observando o casal sumir em meio a um grupo de estudantes.

– Eles estão juntos? – indagou Jared, curioso.

– Enrolados – o mais velho sorriu. – Sua prima chegou causando, hein? Nem parece que é sua parente – e deu um tapa em seu ombro. – Até mais tarde.

Jared despediu-se de Jensen e seguiu Chad até sua sala, com mais três aulas chatas à caminho. "Que animador", o moreno pensou sentando em seu lugar de sempre.

**-J2-**

– Não acredito que você fez intercâmbio – Misha indagou animado. – E em Londres ainda por cima. – Charlie riu.

– Não é tão glamuroso assim, Misha, mas agora dá pra dizer: "eu fui a Londres."

– Fato – O moreno sorriu, fazendo anotações em seu caderno. Olhou de relance para algumas mesas ao longe e gelou. Lauren o encarava há mais ou menos cinqüenta minutos e ele nem se dera conta disso. Estava tão animado com a ruiva que se esquecera completamente que já usava a "coleira" de compromisso. – Charlie... – a voz dele era urgente.

– Que foi? – a ruiva perguntou e franziu o cenho ao ver que o moreno ficara pálido e de olhos arregalados. – Você está pálido, cara.

– Minha, ah... – e tentou procurar um termo, mas sua bagunça cerebral não deixava.

– Namorada? – a ruiva tentou completar.

– Mais ou menos isso. Ela tá olhando pra cá – Misha disse desviando do olhar mortal de Lauren. – Na boa, acho que é bom você correr para outra sala, senão ela vai surtar mais que o Caco dos Muppets.

– É, isso é tenso.

– Muito tenso – o moreno complementou, ouvindo o sinal da segunda aula. – Mas, ei, foi ótimo conversar com você, Charlie.

– Igualmente, Misha – a ruiva deu um breve sorriso, batendo rapidamente nas costas do mais velho. – Ah, e boa sorte com a sua namorada.

– Eu vou precisar... – Misha mexeu os ombros, nervoso.

– Então, por que não me apresentou sua amiga? – o moreno sentiu um arrepio perpassar por sua espinha ao ouvir a voz de Lauren, então se virou na cadeira para poder observar a loira, que pousara as mãos na cintura.

– Han... – Misha coçou a nuca. – Ela é a prima do Jare...

– E o que a prima do _Jared_ estava fazendo _aqui_ com _você_? – indagou Lauren, tentando não aumentar o tom cada vez que falava.

– Nada de mais, a gente só estava conversando – explicou Misha, tentando alcançar a mão da loira, que se afastou, o fazendo suspirar. – Ei, eu gosto de você. Mesmo.

Lauren fechou a cara, sentando algumas cadeiras longe de Misha.

– Lauren... – Misha chamou meigamente, pulando para uma cadeira mais próxima dela. – Não seja tão ciumenta.

A loira lançou a ele um olhar de repulsa, voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

**-J2-**

Sorrateiramente, Charlie ia passeando pelo corredor da faculdade, sempre tomando um cuidado especial com funcionários e outras pessoas que passavam. Se ela fosse pega por lá, Jared a mataria com certeza.

– Psiu!

A ruiva se virou abruptamente, reconhecendo a voz debochada de Jensen, que acabara de voltar da cafeteria.

– Comendo de novo? – Charlie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Vocês acabaram com as minhas batatinhas – o loiro defendeu-se indiferente. – E além do mais, estou sem professor. Cadê o Misha?

– Sendo massacrado pela namorada dele – a ruiva revirou os olhos. Jensen gargalhou gostosamente.

– Bem feito pra ele. Vamos? – e estendeu-lhe o braço direito com um sorriso presunçoso.

– Vai me levar pra onde, hein? – indagou Charlie, arqueando as sobrancelhas finas.

– Isso depende, coração... – o loiro sorriu malicioso, guiando-a até sua sala que continha apenas uma única pessoa. – Charlie, o cabeçudo de mullet ali é o Tom.

A ruiva teve que levantar a cabeça para poder olhar para Tom, pois ele era tão alto quando Jared.

– Como está o tempo aí em cima?

Tom e Jensen gargalharam. O moreno fez um bico, meneando a cabeça levemente.

– Ameno, eu diria. E aí em baixo?

– Tá quente – Jensen gargalhou novamente.

– Ackles, os novatos estão realmente mudando você – comentou Tom, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos.

Os dois universitários sentaram-se na mesa do professor, Tom vez ou outra furtava batatinhas de Jensen quando este não estava olhando.

– Será que o Misha está vivo? – Charlie indagou sentando ao lado de Tom na mesa.

– O Collins sabe se cuidar – Jensen soltou com desdém. – Além do mais, a Lauren não o mataria na sala, tem muitas testemunhas – o loiro fingiu olhar para as unhas.

– Isso não é muito animador, Ackles – Tom revirou os olhos, roubando na cara dura uma batatinha.

– Seu filho de uma... – o loiro fora interrompido pelo sinal do fim da aula. – Puta – disse depois que o sinal parara.

– Eu também amo você – Tom sorriu. – Agora vem cá me dar um beijinho.

– Que é isso, homem, sai de perto de mim! – Jensen se levantou num pulo, se afastando do moreno, que havia se inclinado em sua direção com um bico realmente significativo, mas logo os três caíram na gargalhada.

– Acho que eu sobrei aqui – Charlie comemorou rindo dos universitários.

– Não seja por isso... – Jensen foi ligeiro até a ruiva, roubando-lhe um selinho. – Pronto, não está mais sobrando.

Charlie corou. Seu rosto ficara da mesma cor que seu cabelo.

– Filho da mãe – a prima de Jared reclamou sem graça, ouvindo as gargalhadas debochadas de Jensen e Tom.

– Ei, Charlie – o moreno chamou. – Acostume-se, o Jensen aqui é um baita tarado. Uma vez ele deu um selinho no Misha. Sabe o que ele fez depois? – Tom lançou a Jensen um olhar malicioso. – Toda vez que ele passa pelo Collins, ele toma um tapão na bunda que faz qualquer um ver estrelas.

A ruiva gargalhou ainda mais quando vira Jensen corar levemente.

– Você fica tão bonitinho quando está corado – e apertou as bochechas do loiro.

– Ah, que fofo – ele se afastou, cruzando os braços.

– Aposto que está de TPM, não é? – comentou Tom, arrancando gargalhadas de Charlie enquanto ela saltava sobre as costas de Jensen, que quase se desequilibrou.

– Sua louca! Você vai matar nós dois! – por sorte, o loiro conseguiu segurar a ruiva e ajeitá-la nas costas, a segurando firmemente pelas coxas. – Opa, posição agradável...

– Quê? – Charlie voltou a ficar constrangida, dando um tapa nas costas do loiro.

– Não me bate que eu gamo, hein, garota – Jensen riu malicioso, colocando a ruiva sentada na mesa.

– Masoquista – Tom intrometeu-se. – Jen... Me leva de cavalinho?

Charlie gargalhou. Antes que o loiro pudesse protestar, recebera o peso-morto de Tom em suas costas, desequilibrando-se e caindo no chão.

– Charlie, tira uma foto nossa – o moreno pediu, indicando a câmera que estava em seu casaco largado a esmo em cima da mesa.

Rapidamente e gargalhando a valer, a ruiva tirou duas fotos dos rapazes.

– Ficou uma graça.

– Ótimo, agora sai de cima de mim, palhaço! – grunhiu Jensen, irritado.

– Não, está confortável aqui – comentou Tom, distraído.

– Filho da puta... – o loiro reclamou jogando o moreno no chão, enquanto este ria horrores. Antes que Jen pudesse dar um sopapo em Tom, o sinal tocou novamente.

– Aleluia – Charlie pulou da mesa, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. Rapidamente, Jensen saiu de cima de Tom, passando o braço pelo ombro da ruiva.

– Estamos namorando agora, né? – o sorriso era puramente debochado.

– Quê? – a ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Depois do que rolou, sabe...

Charlie revirou os olhos vagarosamente.

– Você é um encosto – reclamou enquanto seguiam para a cafeteria. – Jare! – a ruiva gritou, localizando o primo que conversava animadamente com Chad.

– Por Deus – Jared revirou os olhos. – Eu mato essa garota.

– Ah, então aquela é a sua prima – disse Chad.

– Infelizmente – o moreno meneou a cabeça e pousou o olhar em Lauren, que parecia furiosa, então mordeu o lábio inferior. – Vou ver o que houve.

– Certo.

Jared se aproximou com cuidado da loira, que o fitou com uma expressão de que, se pudesse, o mataria ali mesmo, então o moreno engoliu em seco e sentou-se ao lado de Lauren, a observando com cuidado.

– Algum... problema?

– Por que teria? – indagou Lauren, zangada.

– Porque você tá com cara de que me mataria se pudesse – disse Jared, deixando a mochila em cima da mesa. – Que houve?

– Misha e a sua _priminha_ – ironizou a loira, num tom ácido.

– Ei, ei, ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, okay? – o moreno ergueu as mãos. – Juro. Ow, Lauren, não fica assim, pô. O Collins gosta de você.

– Eu notei o quanto – ironizou ela.

– Certo, eu acabei de descobrir que você é mais cabeça-dura que o Jen quando quer – Jared suspirou e meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Então eu vou cair fora antes que você tente um homicídio, okay? Vejo você depois, estressada – ele se levantou e se arriscou a dar um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça de Lauren, que revirou os olhos.

– Charlie! – Jared gritou localizando a ruiva. Chamou-a com um gesto da mão.

A ruiva foi passando ligeira entre as rodinhas de alunos, parando bem na frente do moreno.

– Oi Jare, que houve?

– Preciso que você resolva o problema que você criou – e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando Lauren.

– Eu? – a ruiva ficou apática.

– Isso aí. A Lauren gosta muito do Collins, entende? E ela ficou meio enciumada com você passeando pra cima e pra baixo com ele – o moreno explicou em voz baixa. – Tente falar com ela pra ver se resolve, vou tentar falar com o Misha.

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela é tão cabeça dura quanto o Jen? – a ruiva olhou-a inocentemente, montando algum tipo de papo mentalmente.

Jared meneou a cabeça, rindo.

– Boa sorte – e dirigiu-se até a rodinha dos veteranos.

A prima de Jared foi calmamente até a mesa onde Lauren estava, sentando do outro lado da mesa.

– Oi – a loira arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Oi – disse com uma voz ácida. – Nem preciso de apresentações – e fez um gesto displicente com a mão direita.

Charlie coçou o queixo.

– Tudo bem. Sei que isso não vai te interessar, mas acho que o Collins gosta de você. Muito mesmo.

– Sério? – zombou a loira. Charlie concordou com a cabeça.

– Se você olhar pra cara dele, vai saber do que eu estou falando.

Lauren olhou em lampejo para o moreno, que conversava levemente cabisbaixo com Jared perto dali.

– Isso não importa.

– Importa sim – Charlie investiu. – Se não importasse, você não estaria amuada desse jeito, estaria conversando com suas amigas, falando mal de tudo e todos – a loira deu um breve sorriso. – Acertei, não foi?

– Muito esperta pra quem tem meio quilo de tinta no cabelo.

– _Touché_ – Charlie gargalhou. – Vamos. Eu não vou roubar o seu namorado, eu prometo. Sem ressentimentos?

– Vamos ver – Lauren sorriu levemente e apertou a mão da ruiva. – Mesmo assim, eu vou ficar de olho.

– Sim, capitã – Charlie bateu continência, gargalhando juntamente com a loira.

Alguns segundos depois, Charlie vira Jared incentivar Misha a se sentar com Lauren. A ruiva despediu-se da loira e se levantou da mesa, encontrando o moreno levemente amuado pelo caminho.

– Boa sorte – sorriu, encorajando-o.

Misha assentiu, sentando no lugar que antes era ocupado pela ruiva.

– Eles formam um casal tão fofo... – a ruiva suspirou, trocando um olhar com Jared.

– É. Nisso eu tenho que concordar – o mais velho riu, pousando a mão no ombro da mais nova. – Charlie, não invada mais a faculdade.

– Por quê? – a ruiva fez cara de choro, o que fez Jared revirar os olhos.

– Só quando estiver realmente entediada – Charlie abriu um largo sorriso.

– Vamos indo? – Jensen intrometeu-se entre os dois. – Quero tomar uma cerveja.

– Você não presta, Ackles, realmente – Tom revirou os olhos, seguindo o loiro, Jared e Charlie até a saída.

– Pera aí – Charlie franziu o cenho. – Vocês não tinham aula?

Os dois veteranos se entreolharam, gargalhando.

– Relaxa aí, ruivinha – Tom disse num tom tranqüilo. – Nós não vamos repetir o ano não, certo?

Charlie riu, meneando a cabeça.

– Vocês é que não prestam.

Antes que qualquer um dos veteranos dissesse algo, Chad surgiu do nada, bloqueando a passagem.

– Não tive a chance de me apresentar formalmente, o meu nome é Chad – a ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, segurando o riso.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Chad.

– Antes que você tente alguma gracinha – Jensen intrometeu-se rapidamente, pousando o braço nos ombros da ruiva. – _Minha_ namorada.

– Desde quando? – Jared franziu o cenho, olhando incrédulo de Charlie para Jensen.

– Não olha pra mim, não. Foi idéia dele – a ruiva apontou para o loiro rapidamente.

– Pera aí, pera aí... – Jensen exclamou alto. – E lá vem o casalzinho mais fofo da faculdade, abram caminho – disse com deboche, apontando para Misha e Lauren, que vinham de mãos dadas na direção deles.

Para o azar do loiro, Misha passou justamente atrás dele, dando um tapa que pode ser ouvido à distância em sua bunda.

– Ow! – Jensen berrou pulando.

O grupo inteiro caiu na gargalhada e dirigiram-se até um barzinho vazio que ficava a alguns quarteirões da faculdade.

– Ei, Charlie, eu posso pedir um favor antes que você tenha uma overdose de _Coca-Cola_? – Jensen perguntou inocentemente.

A ruiva virou metade do copo de _Coca-Cola_, fazendo uma breve careta.

– Manda.

– Toma conta do Leo hoje? – e fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

A ruiva suspirou.

– Claro – Jensen sorriu satisfeito.

– Meu Deus, vamos logo, não podemos deixar o Jare calouro dormir tarde – e meneou a cabeça para o lado, decepcionado. – Até mais, gente.

Charlie e Jared despediram-se do grupo rapidamente, seguindo Jensen pela rua.

– Vamos, a escola do Leo é alguns quarteirões longe daqui.

– Animador – comentou Charlie, distraída.

– Não enche, folgada – disse Jensen. – Aliás, _Jarhead_, você não me falou sobre o seu namorado – e passou o braço pelos ombros do mais novo, que sorriu meio constrangido. – Ele era gostoso? Mais que eu?

– Com certeza não – gracejou Jared, passando o braço pela cintura de Jensen, sorrindo marotamente.

– Gente, vocês formam o casal gay mais fofo que eu já vi – comentou Charlie, tirando uma câmera do bolso e fazendo os dois pararem. – Sorriam. Essa vai pro álbum pessoal.

Jensen abraçou a cintura de Jared e fez um bico extremamente exagerado, se inclinando levemente sobre o moreno como se fosse beijá-lo. Jared segurou o riso e, por brincadeira, segurou a bunda de Jensen, fazendo um leve bico. Depois que viram o flash, se separaram, gargalhando.

– Você não presta, Charlie – disse Jared.

– Foram vocês que acabaram de dar uma de gays no meio da rua – a ruiva guardou a câmera enquanto sorria marotamente. – E realmente fofos. Eu deveria espalhar essa foto na faculdade. Mas, com a reputação do Jen, não faria muita diferença mesmo.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca – ironizou o loiro.

– Disponha, coração – Charlie sorriu. – Agora dêem as mãos como um lindo e adorável casal de gays e vamos passear no centro.

– Vá à merda, Charlie – bufou Jared.

– Não foi você que disse que...?

– Vamos esquecer esse assunto – interrompeu-a o moreno, dando um safanão em Jensen quando ele tentou segurar sua mão, rindo. – E você pára de putaria, Ackles.

– Ow, alguém aqui está de TPM – o loiro sorriu. – Vamos, deixa o stress de lado, porque _você_ tem que trabalhar.

– Quem disse? – mesmo assim, voltaram a caminhar em direção à escolinha de Leo.

– _Eu_ disse – Jensen sorriu levemente.

– Eu conheço cada figura... – a ruiva meneou a cabeça, rindo.

– Você não é a melhor conselheira, se não reparou – comentou Jared.

– Eu tento.

**-J2-**

– Ei, Leo, que tal a gente assistir _Backyardigans_? – Charlie convidou, rindo.

– Vamos! – o menino se animou, puxando a ruiva até o sofá.

– Dá pra dizer quem é mais criança? – Jared revirou os olhos e tirou o casaco, deixando no encosto do sofá.

– Nunca – Jensen gargalhou. – Quer uma cerveja antes de pegar no batente?

– E eu tenho opção?

– Nop.

– Charlie, tente não destruir nada – avisou o moreno, sorrindo.

– Prometo que vou tentar – a ruiva sorriu.

Jared revirou os olhos e seguiu o mais velho até a cozinha. Aceitou a garrafa de cerveja que o loiro lhe estendera e sorriu levemente ao ver Jensen se sentar recostado no armário da pia preguicosamente, então se sentou ao lado dele, dando um gole longo no líquido.

– Então, não vai me contar sobre o namorado? – indagou o mais velho, fazendo Jared revirar os olhos. – _Come on_ – pediu.

– Não tem nada pra contar – disse o mais novo.

– Deve ter alguma coisa – Jensen sorriu levemente.

– Tá legal... – Jared sorriu, derrotado. – Han, ele era dois anos mais velho que eu... surfista profissional...

– Namorou um surfista, _Jarhead_? – Jensen tentou parecer chocado, mas gargalhou em seguida, acompanhado de Jared.

– Melhor que os jogadores – o moreno balançou os ombros. – O sexo era bom, realmente bom... – Jensen gargalhou.

– E por que terminaram?

– Han... – o mais novo desviou o olhar para a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos. – Problemas pessoais.

– Certo... ciúmes?

– Não – o moreno sorriu enquanto fitava Jensen. – Só nos desentendemos. Coisa boba. Aí cada um resolveu seguir seu caminho... mas foi legal.

– Quanto tempo de namoro? – quis saber o mais velho, curioso.

– Provavelmente dois, quase três anos – Jared sorriu. – Escondido.

– Escondido? – Jensen quase engasgou. – O que? Era pra você virar um padre?

Jared gargalhou gostosamente, dando longos goles em sua cerveja em seguida.

– Não... – ele fitou algum ponto na parede. – Minha família é... puritana demais. Só isso. Não aceitavam um gay na família... duvido que até hoje aceitem, mas... – ele balançou os ombros, desconfortável. – E você?

– Ah – Jensen sorriu. – Ele era um cara legal. Foi ele quem me ensinou essas paradas de mecânico e tal...

– Te pegou com outra na cama? – Jared tentou, sorrindo levemente.

– Nada – o mais velho sorriu tristemente. – Ele recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em New York. Sabe, aquele papo de irrecusável e tal... bem, eu continuei por aqui... conheci a mãe do Leo, a Daneel, rolou um lance e, _well_, aqui estamos. Mas que o sexo com o Paul era ótimo, isso nem se fala – ele suspirou maliciosamente e virou metade da cerveja. – Se bem que, com o Misha, dá pro gasto.

– Tá me zoando! – Jared gargalhou.

– Que nada, a gente vem se pegando bem antes dele se enrolar de vez com a Lauren, mas que a trepada no banheiro da faculdade foi boa, ow – o mais velho piscou marotamente.

– Fala sério.

– Eu tô – Jensen gargalhou enquanto deixava a garrafa vazia de cerveja de lado. – Cara, eu juro, aquele dia foi demais.

– Você é louco – Jared deixou a garrafa vazia ao lado da de Jensen, o que o fez se inclinar sob o colo do loiro levemente antes de voltar a se sentar direito, meio corado. – Foi mal.

– Tudo bem – o mais velho ajeitou as mangas da camisa azul-marinho e fitou o moreno, sorrindo levemente. – Já te disseram que você fica _lindo_ corado?

– _J-dog__!_ – Jared corou um pouco mais do que gostaria, desviando o olhar, mas ouviu Jensen gargalhar baixinho ao seu lado.

– Mas dessa vez eu falo sério, Jay – o mais novo sentiu um arrepio perpassar por sua espinha ao sentir Jensen pousar a mão em sua coxa, parando de rir, e Jared se arrependeu de fitá-lo. Estavam realmente próximos, próximos demais... podia sentir a respiração do loiro misturando-se a sua. – Sério mesmo...

– Jen...

Jared ignorou o maldito pensamento de se afastar quando sentiu Jensen selar os lábios nos seus de um jeito quase carinhoso. Os lábios do mais velho eram tão macios e convidativos que não hesitou em entreabrir os seus, dando um gemido baixo de satisfação quando sentiu a língua de Jensen invadir sua boca, a explorando com certo cuidado. Logo suas mãos estavam pousadas na cintura do loiro enquanto o sentia entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos sem força e segurar sua nuca, o puxando mais para perto.

Mais um pouco e logo Jared estaria em cima de Jensen, o que não era um pensamento nada desagradável, na sua opinião. Quando o ar se fez necessário, o mais velho foi finalizando o beijo aos poucos, terminando com um leve selinho. Logo Jensen abriu os olhos e sorriu marotamente ao encontrar um Jared extremamente corado, então afagou os cabelos castanhos que segurava do mais novo.

– Vou te contar, Jay... – Jensen sorriu enquanto encostava sua testa na do moreno. – Você beija bem pra caramba.

– Idiota – mesmo assim, Jared sorriu também e apertou levemente a cintura do mais velho, que deu um baixo gemido de surpresa. – Peguei num ponto fraco?

– Não enche – Jensen sorriu malicioso e gemeu baixinho quando Jared apertou sua cintura novamente. – Assim você vai me deixar excitado.

– Jensen!

– Você corou! – o mais velho gargalhou. – Deus, você _corou_! Você está agindo como uma maldita virgem, Padalecki!

– Vá se foder, Ackles – Jared se afastou e cruzou os braços, bufando, mas soltou um baixo gemido quando sentiu Jensen dar uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Prefiro fazer outra coisa com você. Vem cá.

– Sai de perto de mim, seu maníaco – o mais novo afastou as mãos do loiro de seu corpo, sorrindo internamente.

– _Come on_, Jay, eu estava brincando – disse Jensen. – Me desculpe. Agora vem cá me dar um beijo.

– Você tá se achando demais, hein? – Jared sorriu marotamente.

– Não tenho culpa de você ser tão gostoso – disse o mais velho, afagando levemente os ombros do moreno, que sorriu. – Vem cá.

– Me deixa em paz – pediu, sorrindo levemente enquanto fitava Jensen, que deu um sorriso maroto.

– Você não vai escapar de mim tão fácil, Jared Tristan Padalecki, tá sabendo disso – sussurrou o loiro.

– Acho que prefiro arriscar, Jensen Ackles – Jared sussurrou, sorrindo marotamente. – Não sou tão fácil, sabia?

– E o que foi isso agora pouco? – indagou Jensen, se fingindo de desentendido.

– Foi só um beijo, Ackles – o moreno sorriu. – Vai ter que se esforçar bem mais pra me levar pra cama. Muito mais. Você pode ser gostoso, mas...

– Como se você fosse muita coisa, não é, Padalecki? – Jensen sorriu. – E quem disse que eu quero te levar pra cama? – ele se aproximou e deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha do mais novo. – Te foder contra a parede é bem mais fácil.

– Seu pervertido!

– Ninguém mandou você ser tão gostoso, _Jarhead_, eu não resisto!

– Pode esquecer – o mais novo se levantou, sorrindo. – Além do mais... – ia dizendo, mas fôra atingido por uma almofada cor de vinho na nuca. – Ow! – Jared virou-se subitamente, vendo a cabeleira loira do filho de Jensen sumir rapidamente da cozinha.

Perto da pia, Jensen gargalhava alto, deixando a garrafa de cerveja em cima da geladeira que ficava lá perto, apoiando as mãos na borda de mármore. – Meu garoto. – sorriu orgulhoso, indo até a sala.

– Okay, de quem foi a idéia? – Jared perguntou parando na frente da TV, fitando Charlie e Leo, que tombaram a cabeça cada um para um lado, tentando ver melhor a televisão. O moreno bufou. – Charlie?

– Eu? – a ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, trocando um olhar maroto com Leo, que riu baixinho. – Okay, eu tive uma participação mínima na história. – e olhou de relance para Jensen, que estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de puro divertimento contida em um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Leo? – o loiro chamou o mais novo.

– O plano inicial era jogar a almofada em você, pai, mas o tio Jared ficou na frente... – o loirinho explicou.

Jensen e Charlie caíram na gargalhada quase ao mesmo tempo, e foram seguidos por Leo e Jared depois de alguns momentos.

– Tá me chamando de cabeçudo, é, moleque? – o moreno foi na direção do garotinho, pegando-o no colo, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

– Quer colo também? – Jensen perguntou fazendo uma cara sedutora para a ruiva.

– Quer ir à merda? – Charlie riu, dando uma breve piscadela para o loiro, que pulou o encosto do sofá, sentando ao lado dela.

– Observe, querida – o loiro piscou maroto, pegando a almofada que estava em suas costas, mirando o traseiro de Jared e, num piscar de olhos a jogara, acertando o lugar exato.

Jared pulou como um canguru, colocando Leo em seus ombros largos.

– Quem foi a gracinha?

Charlie e Jensen se entreolharam, apontando um para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Jared sorriu maliciosamente, cochichando algo no ouvido de Leo, que começara a gargalhar, descendo rapidamente de seus ombros.

– Dois contra dois? – o moreno desafiou.

A ruiva e o loiro riram entre si.

– Demorou, _Jarhead_ – Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo com malícia, atirando uma almofada contra o moreno.

Leo voou no colo da ruiva, que começou rapidamente a fazer cócegas nele, desviando das muitas almofadas que voavam pela sala desorganizada de Jensen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um capítulo para vocês, pra eu tentar me redimir HAHA'

Bem, eu já disse que adoro essa fic? Pois é. E reviews me deixam bem feliz! Amo quando vocês os mandam!

Beijos!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

O dia seguinte na faculdade não estava sendo de todo ruim. Para a alegria suprema dos calouros, o professor havia tirado uma licença até o final do semestre, o que deu tempo para alguns alunos ajeitarem os convites para um baile de Halloween no final de semana, para comemorar.

– Ei, Jare – Chad deu um tapa no ombro do moreno. – Vai ao baile de Halloween? – o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confuso.

– Que baile?

– O baile, seu desinformado – o loiro meneou a cabeça, guiando o calouro até o quadro de avisos. – Viu?

– Ah – Jared coçou a nuca após ler o bendito aviso. – Eu... sei lá.

– Qual é, Jare, você não vai pular fora dessa, não é?

– Festa não é comigo e... – ele perdeu a fala quando sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás, passando as mãos insinuosamente sobre seu peito por cima da blusa.

– Oi, Jare-baby.

Jared bufou, tirando as mãos que invadiam seu peito largo.

– Oi, _J-dog_, vai ao baile de Halloween? – o loiro pousou a cabeça no ombro de Jared, lendo o anúncio.

– Claro que sim, coração, e você vai comigo – Jensen sorriu malicioso, acariciando a barriga do mais novo.

– Como é? – o moreno ficou sério. – Eu não vou pagar esse mico, Jensen.

– Mas é claro que vai – e bateu no ombro do moreno, dando um breve sorriso para Chad. – E você, calouro, vai com alguém?

Chad coçou a nuca, pensando um pouco.

– Qual é, Chad, devia chamar uma garota pra ir com você – Jared sorriu dando um incentivo.

– Ou ir com a gente de Lumiere – o loiro sorriu sarcástico, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jared.

– Dispenso – o loiro mais novo riu enquanto Jared revirava os olhos, tentando afastar Jensen de si. – Cara, vocês são os gays mais arruaceiros que eu conheço.

– Ele é gay – Jared apontou para o mais velho, que fez um bico, manhoso.

– Oh, assim você me magoa, Jare-baby – Jensen se apertou mais contra o mais novo, que engasgou com a própria saliva.

– Okay pombinhos, eu vejo vocês depois... – Chad despediu-se de Jensen e Jared, entrando em um corredor amarrotado de alunos.

– Vamos fazer uma aposta? – Jensen sorriu maroto, piscando para o mais novo depois de soltá-lo.

– O que estamos apostando?

O loiro riu com malícia. – Se o Chad conseguir levar uma garota para o baile, você me paga um porre da cerveja mais cara que tem no bar lá perto de casa. Trato? – e estendeu a mão para o mais novo.

– Então é você bom começar a juntar dinheiro, _J-dog_ – Jared sorriu maroto, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. – Já perdeu – e apertou a mão do mais velho, sorrindo travesso.

– Não bota tanta certeza, Padalecki – Jensen sorriu e se aproximou, ficando com os lábios a centímetros do ouvido de Jared. – Porque tem outra aposta que eu quero ganhar.

– Você é nojento, Jensen Ackles – o moreno se afastou, vendo uma figura conhecida passar atrás do loiro e abafou uma risada. – Ah, cuidado Jen...

Tarde demais. Jensen vira estrelas quando sentira o sonoro tabefe que ganhara no traseiro, cortesia de Misha, que sorriu maroto ao ouvir o loiro gritar.

– Você não gritava assim antes, Jen...

– É porque você nunca chegava no ponto – o loiro bateu de leve no ombro do moreno, fazendo Lauren, que andava radiante de mãos dadas com ele, cair na gargalhada.

– Cadê a menina com meio quilo de tinta vermelha na cabeça? – a loira perguntou bem humorada, olhando ao redor.

– Acho que está em casa... – Jared comentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao receber o braço de Jensen em seu ombro. – Dá pra tirar a patinha?

– Han? – Jensen sorriu, se fingindo de desentendido, e trouxe o mais novo mais para perto, sorrindo marotamente, depois fitou Misha. – Vão ao baile?

– E alguma vez nós perdemos? – o moreno sorriu e deu um leve selinho em Lauren.

– Vai com quem, Ackles? Com a sombra? – a loira provocou.

– Não – o loiro revirou os olhos. – Com o Jare.

– Quem disse? – Jared tentou parecer irritado, sem sucesso. Acabou sorrindo.

– _Eu_ disse – disse Jensen, convencido.

– Hun, Jensen está se apaixonando, que meigo – ironizou Misha, gargalhando junto de Lauren enquanto o loiro revirava os olhos e trazia Jared para mais perto.

– E quem não se apaixonaria por essa coisa meiga e gigante?

– Sai de perto – Jared revirou os olhos e tentou se afastar, mas Jensen o puxou de volta pela cintura.

**-J2-**

– Você viu o Chad? – Jared perguntou a sua colega de classe, que balançou negativamente a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

– Ele pode estar matando aula – a garota comentou fazendo anotações.

– É... Talvez. Valeu, Bela.

A garota assentiu, voltando sua atenção para o professor, que fizera uma pergunta para um dos alunos da parte da frente. O moreno abafou uma risada, meneando a cabeça ao ouvir uma resposta absurda e, juntamente com o libertador sinal de fim da aula.

– Hora de procurar o Chad... – Jared guardou seu material organizadamente em sua bolsa preta, jogando-a no ombro e seguindo o aglomerado de alunos até o campus. Bateu no ombro de Tom levemente quando o viu e parou para conversar com o moreno por alguns instantes antes de quase saltar ao receber um forte beliscão nas nádegas. Fitou o loiro recém-chegado e se segurou para não atirar a mochila na cara dele. – Jensen!

– Eu? – o mais velho sorriu marotamente. – Welling, convidando o _meu_ calouro pro baile, é?

– Seu? – Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas e revirou os olhos ao ver o loiro puxar Jared para perto pela cintura. – Você não estava com a ruiva?

– Nós tivemos que romper, eu sou apaixonado pelo gigante aqui – Jensen fez menção de beijar a bochecha de Jared com um bico fofo, mas o moreno revirou os olhos e se afastou um pouco, fazendo Jensen rir.

– Aliás, algum de vocês viu o Chad por aí? – Jared quis saber, mas Tom e Jensen balançaram os ombros, o fazendo bufar enquanto se desvencilhava do loiro com certo esforço. – Me larga, criatura!

– Nop – Jensen sorriu malicioso, quando tomou um susto de bom tamanho ao sentir seu traseiro ser invadido por uma mão e, logo em seguida, uma dor de ver estrelas. – Collins, seu cretino!

Misha sorriu radiante de mãos dadas com Lauren, que caiu na gargalhada.

– Você ainda não se acostumou com isso, Jenny?

– Não – o loiro mostrou a língua como uma criança de cinco anos.

– Algum de vocês viu o Chad? – Jared perguntou antes de Jensen soltar uma pérola.

– Eu vi – Lauren respondeu desinteressada. – Está ali – e apontou um lugar afastado dos outros estudantes.

– Que é que foi, Jare-boy? – Jensen riu maroto. – Já está sentindo saudades do seu namorado?

– Vai se foder, Jensen Ackles – o moreno se afastou gargalhando, indo na direção contrária do povão.

Não demorou muito para ver Chad entre alguns grupinhos e não conseguiu evitar o risinho ao ver o amigo mais ocupado em beijar vorazmente alguma garota. Iria se virar para voltar para onde os outros estavam, mas quando o loiro se mexeu, viu rapidamente uma mecha de cabelo extremamente vermelho.

– Ah, não – o moreno resmungou, indo furioso até o loiro, parando às suas costas, cutucando seu ombro impaciente.

Chad, que estava extremamente ocupado, levantou a mão, pedindo para a pessoa esperar. Trocou mais um longo beijo com a ruiva, sentindo uma profunda vontade de continuar ali mesmo, mas fora interrompido novamente pela mão insistente. Quebrou o beijo, virando a cabeça para o lado e, um segundo depois, congelando brevemente.

– O-oi, J-Jared – Chad o cumprimentou sem graça, escondendo Charlie atrás de si. A ruiva estava começando a ter um ataque de riso ao olhar para a cara surpresa do primo. – Como vai?

– Eu vou muito bem – o moreno respondeu secamente. – Posso falar com você? – ele fitou Charlie. – _Agora_.

O loiro trocou um olhar amedrontado com a ruiva, que segurava o riso sem sucesso.

– Ah... Eu vou até ali – e apontou para o grupo de Jensen ao longe.

– Faça isso – Jared a olhou com os olhos semicerrados e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar enquanto o loiro se afastava rapidamente. – A tinta afetou o seu cérebro ou você é retardada de nascença?

– Aí, Jare, qual é agora? – Charlie cruzou os braços, fazendo um enorme bico infantil que Jared fez questão de ignorar.

– Ele é bem mais velho que você!

– E daí? – ela balançou os ombros enquanto o moreno suspirava.

– Charlie, pelo amor de Deus, bota um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabecinha vazia de passarinho – ele bateu com a ponta dos dedos no topo da cabeça da ruiva. – E vai caçar gente da tua idade, filha.

– Qual é a do preconceito agora? – Charlie perguntou, parecendo ofendida.

– Ô, minha filha, não é preconceito – Jared suspirou novamente. – Mas teu lugar não é no meio desse povo, tá?

– Tá me achando com cara de quê, hein, espertinho? – a ruiva botou as mãos na cintura, agora sim parecendo extremamente ofendida. – De santinha?

– Só se for do pau oco... – o moreno rangeu entre dentes baixinho, mas, para sua infelicidade, a mais nova o escutara.

– O quê?

– Charlie, é que eu me preocupo – Jared cruzou os braços impaciente, sua irritação ameaçando voltar. – E você está morando comigo, esqueceu? Eu sou responsável pelas suas merdas. Então, filha, por favor, só não bota o meu na reta, tá?

– Tá achando que eu vou aparecer em casa de repente e dizer "oi, Jare, estou grávida, o que tem pro jantar?" – Charlie foi irônica e irritada.

– Não, não tô dizendo isso – o moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso, e logo voltou a fitar a prima. – Charlie, eu só tô preocupado, certo? Seu lugar não é no meio de um bando de burros velhos cansado de dar por aí. Por que você não vai curtir com os teus amigos? Da _sua_ idade? Eu aposto que você vai se sentir bem melhor.

– E quem disse que eu quero amigos da minha idade, Jare? – a ruiva bateu o pé como uma criança emburrada. – Eu gosto de ficar por aqui.

– Por quê? – O mais velho insistiu, coçando a nuca.

– Na boa, eu não me encaixo em lugar nenhum, Jare... – a ruiva fitou uma árvore atrás do primo. – _Nenhuma_ pessoa da minha idade fala comigo pelo fato de eu ser a filha estranha da cirurgiã mais renomada do país – e sorriu irônica. – Ah, e pelo fato de ela ter me arrebentado na frente da vizinhança não contribuiu em nada para a minha "reputação". E não faça essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança que comigo não cola.

– O que fez pra Jodie? – Jared cruzou os braços.

– O que _eu_ fiz? – a ruiva esfregou os olhos, irritada. – Acho que ter nascido já basta – e riu amargurada, fungando brevemente. – Não sou o que a mamãe imaginou. Não sou uma líder de torcida gostosa e burra que pega tudo que usa calças por aí. E você quer saber por que a Jodie me bateu? Okay, eu conto. Foi no dia em que eu pintei meu cabelo de roxo e cortei – a essa altura, os olhos verdes da mais nova já estavam marejados de novo. – Minha cara ficou da cor do meu cabelo, pra você ter uma noção. E meu pai não estava na cidade, ou seja, eu quase morri naquele dia. Foi por causa do parceiro dele que a minha mãe não me bateu mais. Ele chegou bem na hora em que ela ia tacar uma panela em mim.

– Ei, não fica assim, vai? – o moreno puxou a mais nova para perto, a abraçando contra o peito e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da ruiva. – Nossa família não é nada perfeita, eu sei disso. Aliás, deve ser a pior do país. Só não aparece em casa com um bebê, tá legal?

– Eu vou tentar – Charlie fungou e sorriu levemente, abraçando o primo com força. – Eu te amo, primo.

– Eu também te amo, ruiva louca. – Jared sorriu, afagando os cabelos da mais nova. – Ah, me faz um favor, não fica se atracando com o Chad por aí feito duas enguias, certo, ou vai sobrar pra mim.

– Tá bom – a ruiva sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do moreno. – Eu vou à festa de Halloween.

Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Fazer o quê? – e parou, vendo a prima sorrir marotamente. – Vai ir para o segundo round com o Chad?

– Quê? – a ruiva tombou a cabeça levemente. – Boiei agora.

O moreno bagunçou o cabelo da ruiva, gargalhando quando sentiu uma mão imensa e sem pudor algum invadir seu traseiro, dando um tapa que o fez ver estrelas.

– J... Collins? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas, encontrando o olhar maroto de Misha.

– Estávamos entediados, e decidimos jogar verdade ou desafio. Jensen me desafiou a te dar um tapa na bunda – o moreno informou sério.

A essa altura, Charlie já estava com lágrimas de riso nos olhos, acenando de longe para Jensen, que se aproximava do grupo.

– Ois pessoas – o loiro riu.

– Que raio de ois é esse? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– As Laurens mês desafios paras falares sós nos plurais. – Jensen sorriu pateta, fazendo Charlie gargalhar. – As Charlies estás chorandos dês rires?

– Vocês não têm nada pra fazer? – Jared perguntou irônico, batendo no traseiro de Jensen, que deu um pequeno salto.

– Pra falar a verdade, não – Misha bocejou.

– Nota-se – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Com quem você vai pra festa, Jare? – Charlie quis saber.

– Comigos – Jensen sorriu, intrometendo-se na conversa.

– Cara, você está ridículo falando assim – Jared meneou a cabeça. – É. Infelizmente eu vou com essa praga que só fala no plural.

– Adoros! – Jensen sorriu pateta, desatando a correr atrás de Charlie.

Misha fez um bico, observando os dois correrem em círculos. – Por que não trouxe a coleira e as algemas, Jared?

O moreno suspirou. – Achei que eles já estavam bem crescidinhos. – e viu o loiro colocar a ruiva em suas costas, correndo com ela na direção deles. – Acho que vou ter que começar a trazer as coisas.

– Ques coisas? – indagou Jensen.

– Intrometido – reclamou Jared.

– Eus seis – Misha revirou os olhos enquanto Charlie mordia a ponta da língua para não cair na gargalhada. – Eis Collins. – o loiro sorriu, passando uma das mãos no traseiro do moreno, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de censura, preparando mentalmente sua vingança.

– Pode me colocar no chão, Jen? – Charlie pediu inocentemente, reconhecendo o olhar maldoso de Misha.

– Ahs, nãos. – Jensen sorriu pateta, sem notar que Misha aproximou-se sorrateiramente dele, beliscando sua bunda. – Mishas, caralhos!

– Curtiu, né? – o moreno riu marotamente. – Eu sei que você adora isso... – Misha disse malicioso, arrancando gargalhadas de Charlie e Jared, que decidira não se envolver.

– Meus cús, caralhos – o loiro corou levemente, colocando Charlie no chão. – Agora você vai ver! – e voou em cima do moreno, rolando com ele pelo chão.

– Ok, ok, já chega, crianças. – Jared intrometeu-se antes que saísse uma morte. – Jensen, eu vou trazer uma coleira pra você.

– Adoros! – o loiro sorriu maroto, pegando diretamente no traseiro de Jared, que pulou brevemente.

– Seu masoquista – o moreno revirou os olhos e deu um fraco soco no ombro do loiro, que sorriu.

– Mês descobrius – Jensen mordeu a ponta da língua brevemente, gargalhando.

**-J2-**

– Então, você parou com aquela putaria de falar tudo no plural?

– Yep – Jensen sorriu levemente, mas fez uma careta em seguida. – Temos que usar mesmo essas coisas?

– Ou isso ou irmos de padres saradões – Jared sorriu e ajeitou a roupa do loiro. – Você não está tão mal. Até que a Charlie acertou na medida.

– Maravilha – o mais velho ironizou, olhando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia atrás da porta do quarto de Jared. – Ainda acho uma sacanagem essa roupinha cheia de frescuras.

– Não reclama – Jared o censurou, rindo. – A roupa de padre está bem ali. – e apontou para uma roupa preta que estava jogada em cima da cama. – Mas se for assim, eu não chego perto de você.

– Nossa, _Jarhead_. – Jensen fez um enorme bico, ajeitando seu cabelo.

– Quê é, _J-dog_? – os dois se entreolharam por um breve momento, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

– Vocês estão vestidos? – a voz de Charlie gritou do lado de fora do quarto.

– Isso depende, amor... – Jensen gargalhou gostosamente. – Entra aí para ver o estrago que você fez em mim.

O loiro ouviu a prima de Jared rir, dando um breve empurrão na porta. Jensen olhou por um bom tempo para a fantasia da ruiva. Era um vestido longo. A parte de baixo era preta assim como as mangas, o espartilho era cor de vinho, assim como uma gargantilha que descansava no pescoço pálido da garota. A barra da saia que arrastava no chão era de renda preta.

– O que acha? – Charlie bateu brevemente as duas mãos pálidas próximas às coxas. Jared tombou brevemente a cabeça para o lado.

– Você está bonita. – Comentou, arrancando um sorriso da prima.

– Tá parecendo aquelas vampiras gostosas dos filmes do Drácula, não tá? – Jensen sorriu marotamente.

– Não força, doçura – Charlie revirou os olhos. – Vocês estão umas gracinhas nessas fantasias.

– Claro que sim, eu realmente não precisava de nada menos gay pra aumentar a minha reputação – Jensen comentou, distraído.

– Como se você precisasse – o loiro pulou ao sentir o beliscão que Jared lhe dera no traseiro e riu. – Tá em forma, garotão.

– Só pra você, querido – Jensen sorriu e fez um bico fofo na direção do mais novo, que revirou os olhos e empurrou o rosto dele pra longe.

– Me dá um tempo... – Charlie bufou, virando-se para o pequeno corredor. – Estou lá embaixo vendo _Charlie e Lola_.

– Que coisa mais meiga! – os olhos verdes de Jensen brilharam inocentemente enquanto ele fazia um biquinho.

– Cala a boca... – a ruiva reclamou, descendo as escadas.

– Ela é um anjinho né, amor? – o loiro riu maliciosamente, beijando o rosto de Jared.

– Orra, só falta do chifre e o rabinho – Jared ironizou, passando a mão no rosto. – Anda, queridinho, ou vamos nos atrasar. Aliás, por que eu aceitei ir com _você_ mesmo? Ah, você está me arrastando pra isso.

– Claro que não, _Jarhead_ – Jensen meneou a cabeça levemente, pousando a mão no ombro do moreno. – Você está indo porque me ama.

– Estou pulando de felicidade, querido – Jared ironizou.

– Só cuidado pra não se machucar – o mais velho sorriu marotamente. – Com essa altura, se cair vai fazer um estrago feio.

– Que gracinha. – Jared apertou os olhos, irritado. – Vamos logo. – o moreno deixou o quarto, sendo seguido de perto por Jensen, que murmurava xingamentos por causa de sua fantasia.

**-J2-**

– Puta que pariu... – Jensen disse em alto e bom som quando pisou na pista de dança da festa de Halloween. – É brincadeira isso...

- Não reclama, Jen. – Jared argumentou, olhando ao redor. – Podia ser pior.

A festa era totalmente feita sob aquela luz negra, com vários pontos coloridos de néon nos braços e pescoços dos alunos que dançavam nas mais variadas fantasias de monstros e símbolos do trash. Jared apertou de leve o braço de Charlie, chamando sua atenção.

– As festas em Londres eram assim?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Era bem pior – e sorriu marotamente, localizando Tom, que estava encostado no balcão do bar. – Olha, eu encontrei o Tom.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam, seguindo a ruiva pelo aglomerado de pessoas que dançavam uma música que eles conheciam vagamente.

– Minha nossa... – Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo o suéter preto e vermelho, juntamente com o chapéu e as garras. – Tom, você é muito tosco.

– E você está linda nessa roupa, princesa – o moreno sorriu marotamente enquanto Jensen, numa atitude infantil, lhe mostrava a língua, feito uma criança. – O Jare é o príncipe ou o dragão?

– Vá se foder, Welling – Jensen revirou os olhos.

– Oi, Jensen – o loiro se virou abruptamente, dando de cara com uma cena que ele não esperava ver nessa vida. Ao seu lado, estava Misha com sua fantasia de Anakin Skywalker, apontando seu sabre de luz para seu traseiro e, de mãos dadas com ele, Lauren estava perfeitamente caracterizada de Xena, sorrindo radiante para ele, apontando sua espada para Jared. – Vocês são os gays mais bem vestidos que eu conheço. Quem desenhou?

– O Jare – Jared revirou os olhos. – Ele faz isso tão bem... mas eu prefiro outras coisas que ele faz – e deu um aperto forte na bunda do mais novo, que saltou de susto.

Bem na hora em que Jared ia soltar um palavrão, viu Chad chegar de longe, em sua perfeita caracterização de Ares.

– Tenho que dizer... – Charlie sorriu quando o loiro parou para cumprimentá-la. – Você ficou uma graça com essa fantasia, Chad.

– Acha mesmo? – o mais velho sorriu, roubando-lhe um selinho.

– Tenho certeza. – a ruiva jogou os braços no pescoço do universitário, ganhando um beijo caloroso do mesmo.

Jensen pigarreou alto, interrompendo tanto Charlie e Chad, quanto Misha e Lauren, que haviam começado a dar uns beijos leves.

– Então né. – o loiro sorriu infantilmente.

– Espalha rodinha. – Charlie zombou, acenando brevemente para o primo e o loiro, sendo guiada por Chad até o meio da pista.

– Concordo com ela. – Misha sorriu marotamente, puxando Lauren para o mesmo lugar.

– Então... – Tom jogou-se malicioso na frente de Jensen. – _One, two Freddy is coming to you, three four better lock your door…_

– Tom, se continuar cantando isso, eu vou te bater aqui mesmo – Jensen reclamou, roubando o chapéu do moreno. – Sabe que eu me cago de medo do Krueger.

– O quê? – Jared surpreendeu-se. – Você tem medo da porra do Freddy?

– E daí? – o loiro defendeu-se, irritado. – Você também devia ter medo de alguma coisa quando era pequeno, tá, Jarhead.

– Eu tinha, espertão – o moreno meneou levemente a cabeça, bebendo um gole da cerveja de Tom. – Tinha medo do Hannibal Lecter.

–Tá me zoando? – Tom intrometeu-se. – Eu tinha medo do Maskára. – o universitário corou brevemente, embora a pouca luz tenha lhe acobertado.

– Maskára, o Jim Carrey? – Jensen brincou, rindo a valer. – Já sei minha próxima fantasia de Halloween.

– Valeu, Jensen – Tom ironizou, dando um gole em sua bebida, depois parou por um momento para observar o copo. – Você não botou um "Boa Noite Cinderela" aqui não, né?

– Por que eu faria isso se tenho o Jare só pra mim? – o loiro deu um beliscão no traseiro do mais novo, que soltou um palavrão com o susto. – Que boca mais suja, _Jarhead_!

– É que eu ando convivendo demais com você – ironizou Jared.

– Como se você não gostasse – Jensen sorriu maroto, fazendo o mais novo revirar os olhos impacientemente. – Admita, _Jarhead_, você me ama.

– Ah, claro, eu vou me casar com você – ironizou o moreno. – E o Tom vai ser o padrinho. Mas não vestido com essa coisa, pelo amor de Deus.

– Por que não? – Tom sorriu inocentemente, arranhando o balcão com as garras.

– Por que eu vou ter pesadelos na noite de núpcias – Jensen tocou o ombro de Jared, malicioso.

– Haha – Jared apertou os olhos, desvencilhando-se da mão do loiro. – Alguém por um acaso sabe onde anda aquela tampinha de cabelo ruivo?

– Ela deve estar brincando com o Chad – Jensen tombou brevemente a cabeça com um sorriso pateta. – Relaxa, _Jarhead_... – o loiro riu maliciosamente. – Podemos nos divertir enquanto isso. – e puxou o mais novo para a pista de dança.

– Não acredito que vai me obrigar a fazer isso... – Jared murmurou, tentando conseguir espaço no meio do aglomerado.

– Vou sim, querido, já que você me obrigou a vestir essa coisa – o mais velho sorriu marotamente.

– Tô achando de que se eu ficasse em casa, dormindo, seria bem melhor – o moreno revirou os olhos.

– Só se fosse comigo, coração. – Jensen sorriu maroto, puxando Jared para mais perto de seu corpo.

– Ow, ow – o moreno olhou para os lados, relutante.

– Que "ow" o quê – o loiro não o soltou, dando um largo sorriso. – Estão todos ocupados.

– Não seria bom irmos embora? – Jared usou o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, fazendo o loiro cair na gargalhada.

– Coração, a noite é uma criança... – o mais velho começara a dançar de um jeito estranhamente provocante.

Jared arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, mexendo brevemente a cabeça no ritmo da música, começando a se divertir.

– Eu disse que uma hora você se renderia aos meus encantos... – Jensen riu maliciosamente enquanto pousava as mãos na cintura do mais novo.

– Tá se achando demais, Ackles – o moreno riu gostosamente e deu um gemido de surpresa quando sentiu Jensen o puxar de encontro a ele. – Assim você vai matar nós dois.

– E quem disse que eu ligo? – o loiro gargalhou marotamente. – Vou pegar um drinque pra nós... – Jensen piscou brevemente, se afastando do moreno.

Quando Tom viu Jensen se aproximar do balcão, abriu um largo sorriso pateta. – Jared te deu um fora?

– Claro que não, palhaço – e pediu um drinque. – Estou no caminho certo e... – mas o loiro não conseguiu terminar sua sentença, pois ficara pálido ao ver um grupo de veteranos fazer uma rodinha em volta do moreno. – O que eles vão fazer?

– Ah, não... – Tom gelou, olhando na mesma direção. – Eles não vão... vão?

– Eu espero que não, ou eu mato um – o loiro rosnou, olhando irado para o aglomerado de veteranos. Um deles, pelo que o loiro pode ver de relance, segurava uma garrafa de vidro vazia.

– Jen, não – Tom segurou o braço do loiro.

– Por que não, porra? – o mais novo ficou irado, tentando se soltar.

– Aqueles caras só vão parar quando conseguirem zoar o Jared. E, acredite, eles não são nada amigáveis com pessoas que tentam ajudar – o moreno disse sério, com pesar.

– Por que caralho eles tem que fazer isso? – o loiro olhou de relance, vendo que um dos veteranos havia socado Jared, que acabara de colidir com o chão.

– Não tenho nem idéia – Tom desviou o olhar para o balcão.

– Ah, puta merda... – Jensen arregalou brevemente os olhos ao ver Charlie tentar se aproximar da bagunça. Por instinto, o loiro saiu empurrando todos que estavam à sua frente, tentando chegar ao "aglomerado central", onde localizara a ruiva.

– Solta ele – Charlie disse séria, olhando para um dos veteranos.

O universitário sorriu maliciosamente, analisando-a brevemente.

– Por que eu faria isso, querida?

– Porque se não o fizer, vou te bater tanto que sua mãe vai precisar de teste de DNA pra reconhecê-lo – a ruiva sorriu irônica, ouvindo um ganido alto de dor e o som de uma garrafa sendo quebrada.

- Uh, e você é o que do cara ali? – o universitário sorriu com malícia.

– E isso é da sua conta? – a ruiva apertou levemente os olhos, cruzando os braços. O universitário gargalhou, chamando um de seus amigos, cochichando algo em seu ouvido rapidamente.

– Podíamos largar o calouro e nos divertirmos um pouco...

– Se um encostar em mim, apanha – Charlie viu um brilho diferente nos olhos dos veteranos.

Um dos universitários a puxou pela cintura, colocando-a próxima a seu corpo. Charlie, antes que o mais velho tentasse alguma coisa, lhe presenteou com um soco certeiro no maxilar, que o fez tombar levemente.

– Sua... – o veterano ergueu o braço, pronto para dar um tapa certeiro na garota, mas uma mão o impediu segundos antes.

– Tente uma coisa, qualquer coisa – Chad ameaçou, irritado. – E você nunca mais vai andar, meu camarada.

Na mera distração do grupo, Jensen foi sorrateiro até o meio da rodinha, arrancando um Jared zonzo e sangrando de lá.

– Jare, fala comigo, cara, anda!

Jared murmurou algo que o loiro entendeu como um "o que é", o que fez com que ele se acalmasse brevemente. Com esforço, apoiou o moreno nos ombros e o arrastou para longe da confusão, com a ajuda de Tom, que havia chegado alguns segundos depois.

– Maldição, eu odeio quando eles fazem isso – Jensen praguejou, visivelmente irritado. – Vou lá acabar com a raça de um e já volto.

– Depois você faz isso, filhote – Tom o agarrou pelo colarinho e o puxou de volta. – É melhor a gente levar o Jare pra enfermaria.

– Certo, certo – o loiro resmungou. – Mas que depois eu vou acabar com a raça de um, eu vou sim, e com prazer.

– Relaxa, Ackles, homicídio no meio da festa não vai ser legal – avisou o moreno.

– Quero mais que se foda – Jensen rangeu os dentes. – Vem, me ajuda a levar essa coisa enorme pra enfermaria.

**-J2-**

– Vocês, veteranos, costumam fazer brincadeiras tão idiotas...

– Eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo, Marie! – Jensen bufou, irritado. – Só me diz que ele não precisa ir pro hospital.

– Sorte sua que não, garoto – a médica prendeu os longos cabelos negros num rabo-de-cavalo perfeito. – Mas vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

– _Come on_, Marie, eu não... – o loiro se calou ao receber o olhar irritado da médica, então suspirou. – Não foi culpa minha. Eu juro.

– Certo, Ackles, dessa vez eu vou fingir que acredito – ela fez um som de deboche, mas Jensen a segurou pelo pulso firmemente e a fitou.

– É sério, Marie – ela parou por alguns momentos antes de esboçar um sorriso. – O que foi agora?

– Jensen, não me diz que você tá gostando dele – pediu Marie.

– É claro que não – o loiro a soltou e se afastou, lançando um olhar preocupado para Jared, que dormia num dos leitos da enfermaria. – Só rolou um beijo entre a gente.

– Não vai ser que nem aquela vez com o Richard? – a médica sorriu marotamente. – Tem certeza? Daquela vez você mandou o Moliher pro hospital.

Jensen estralou os dedos distraidamente.

– Aquele idiota mereceu.

– É, Ackles, ele foi parar no hospital e você na delegacia – Marie se ocupou em limpar o sangue no rosto de Jared. Antes que Jensen pudesse retrucar, ouviu alguém bater na porta da enfermaria com certa urgência.

– Faça essa pra mim, Ackles. – Marie indicou a porta com a cabeça.

Num pulo, o loiro abriu a porta, reconhecendo a figura baixinha de cabelos vermelhos que estava parada lá.

– Como ele está?

– Vivo – Jensen deu espaço para a ruiva passar. – Como soube que ele estava aqui, hein, Charlie?

A ruiva se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama onde Jared dormia.

– Fiz o Tom me contar.

O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Cadê o resto do povo?

– Alguns ficaram lá e outros foram embora. A Lauren e o Misha caíram fora antes do bate cabeça começar – Charlie relatou séria, olhando para o primo de relance.

– E o Tom e o Chad? – Jensen perguntou, puxando uma cadeira que estava perto.

– Tom ainda está lá. Deve estar cuidando para que não venha mais um calouro para a enfermaria – a ruiva sorriu brevemente. – Aqueles veteranos são nojentos.

– Concordo plenamente – o loiro esboçou um sorriso cansado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Na segunda eu mato um deles.

– Conte com a minha ajuda – a ruiva bagunçou brevemente os cabelos de Jared. – Ninguém bate no meu primo e fica por isso mesmo.

– Você vai acabar parando na delegacia de novo, Ackles – Marie avisou.

– Com gosto – Jensen suspirou, depois fitou Charlie. – Você tá legal?

– Tô, valeu – a ruiva amarrou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo rápido.

– Eu acho melhor vocês irem pra casa descansar, garotos – Marie falou, chamando a atenção dos dois. – O garoto aí só vai poder ir embora amanhã.

– Mas, Marie...

– E – a morena interrompeu Jensen, sem se importar com o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que ele lhe lançara. – Eu não quero zona na minha enfermaria.

O loiro suspirou alto, resignado. Sabia que a médica tinha razão e que, se não fossem logo, ela mesma os chutaria dali.

– Vamos, Charlie – e tocou o ombro da ruiva.

A mais nova levantou a cabeça, assentindo brevemente. Bagunçou ligeiramente os cabelos de Jared e seguiu o loiro para fora da enfermaria

– Você parece preocupado, Jen.

– Jura? – o loiro retrucou sem humor.

– Eu acho que você gosta dele – a ruiva sentiu que pegara num ponto sensível. – Muito.

– Como chegou a essa conclusão brilhante? – Jensen retrucou incomodado.

– Pelo jeito que vocês se olham. Tem algo acontecendo entre vocês – Charlie parou no meio do caminho. – Jen, eu não ligo nem um pouco, pode ficar tranqüilo.

O loiro coçou a sobrancelha esquerda brevemente, fazendo a ruiva rir enquanto se virava para fitá-lo.

– Deixei você sem palavras?

– Digamos que sim – ele sorriu meio constrangido.

– Eu já disse, vocês formam o casal gay mais fofo que eu já vi – Charlie sorriu, animada.

– Mas nada de espalhar pro mundo inteiro, tá legal? – o loiro sorriu em resposta.

– Pode deixar, querido – Charlie piscou marotamente.

Os dois seguiram calados pelo resto do caminho. Não ouviam música, mas sim um monte de gritos e xingamentos. Charlie esticou o pescoço, vendo alguns veteranos arrastarem calouros para a hora da surra.

– Não acredito que eles não pararam com isso ainda.

– A Marie vai surtar hoje – Jensen comentou, vendo um rapaz apanhar no canto de dois veteranos. Os mesmos que surraram Jared no começo da festa. – Espere aqui.

– Jen, não – a ruiva segurou o braço do mais velho.

– Eles merecem tomar uma surra bem dada – Jensen retrucou bufando de raiva.

– Pode apostar que sim, mas eles estão em maior número – a ruiva argumentou sem soltar o braço do mais velho. – E eu não vou levar você pra enfermaria.

Jensen bufou, visivelmente irritado. – Tá legal, mas da próxima vez que eu os ver, eles vão apanhar bonito, doçura – advertiu sério.

– Tudo bem – Charlie soltou o braço do loiro, localizando Chad encostado em uma parede, ofegando. – Não faça nada estúpido, Jen – a ruiva disse num tom calmo, passando pelo espaço vazio entre as rodinhas de veteranos, correndo até o rapaz.

Jensen olhou na direção que Charlie fôra, decidindo segui-la, só para não cair na tentação de cometer um homicídio. Logo se aproximaram de Chad, que havia acabado de limpar sangue que escorria do corte superficial no lábio com as costas da mão.

– Pegaram você também? – Charlie parecia preocupada, segurando o rosto de Chad entre as mãos.

– Estão fazendo uma limpa – o loiro relatou, tirando as mãos pálidas da ruiva de seu rosto, segurando-as entre suas mãos.

– Por que não caímos fora daqui antes que eles nos vejam? – Jensen sugeriu rapidamente, vendo que dois veteranos estavam olhando na direção deles. – Ou melhor, antes que aqueles dois decidam nos linchar?

- Boa idéia – Charlie concordou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Chad, seguindo Jensen pela saída de emergência.

Os três seguiram pelo campus vazio em silêncio, deixando os gritos dos calouros ao fundo.

– Estou preocupada com o Jare. – Charlie foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

– Ele está bem – Jensen disse tentando não só tranqüiliza-la, mas também a si mesmo.

– Quer que eu fique com você? – Chad sugeriu inocentemente.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro de cansaço. – Você deve estar cansado, Chad, mas valeu – e beijou a bochecha do loiro.


End file.
